There's still good people
by gunsknivesandplaid
Summary: Daryl was just there to meet with Merle, Beth needed her caffeine fix or her nephew was gonna drive her crazy, complications arise.
1. Why

Beth had been back to her normal schedule for a few weeks. School, coffee, teaching piano twice a week at the church, and putting in job applications, when Maggie had called about midnight saying she needed Beth to watch Max, Maggie and Glenn's five year old while she took Glenn to the ER, he'd been helping out their dad and a few hands fix the barn roof at the farm and got hurt. Now it was about two in the afternoon, on a Saturday, the one day she gets to usually sleep in and she was about to lose it It was eight a.m, and he woke up at six thirty demanding food and for beth to watch cartons with him, Max was so hyped up at being awake after put to bed he hadn't slept well and was cranky. That was bad for a five year old with his mindset he's usually a great kid until he's tired or not having a good day, and today was a double for Beth. He'd been getting into everything and she already had to change into a pair of worn white linen shorts and an old plaid short sleeve button up that she'd slept in because he'd poured a glass of soda, that he'd been told not to touch, all over her other clothes in her drawers when she was getting his bath water ready, and she didn't have anything but her old prom dress and some of her ex's clothes that she never bothered to deal with in her closet, she'd just done her laundry and had it all put up. So she loaded him up in her baby blue 2003 Dodge charger, he sat in his Booster seat with a toy car and she sighed, the Brantley golf bet CD playing softly as she drove to Carol's Coffee and Dessert. She figured she might as well get some donuts or somethin' too, she didn't have a job right then, except teaching a few people's kids to play piano, and most on discount, but she planned on paying Maggie back for letting her use the credit card until she could find one. College was important to her and her daddy insisted she not work on the farm anymore, but she needed to be grown up, whether they liked it or not. It wasn't packed when she got in but it had a line so she took his hand and he immediately started swinging his feet and trying to squirm out of her grasp. He did it until he kicked out and his foot landed on the guy's calf, the guy in front of them stepped closer to the person in front of him. Max tried squirming out of her hand again so she sighed, reached up and picked him up.

"Maddox Hershel Rhee cut that out right now and apologize to that man right now or you ain't gettin ANYTHING." She scolded, exhausted and fed up.

Max put a hand out and Bath finally looked up, the guy had shaggy hair 'this guys fixin to be an asshole' she thought taking in the leather vest, covering the cutoff shirt, dirty jeans and boots. Max didn't seem to mind though he put his hand on the guys tricep. Beth steeled herself and pulled Max back in, makng him remove his hand, ready for him to be mean as Max said "sorry mis'er." he said with his "ultimate sad face" as Shawn had called it when she had it on. "S' fine." the guy said not even bothering to turn around. 'Some people just don't get kids well' she thought before Max repeated himself louder."I SAID IM SORRY MIS'ER" Beth put her free hand on her forehead, before looking up and giving the guy a warning look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl just wanted a damn cup o' coffee, before his brother got there to meet him he needed about and caffeine. He hadn't seen him in about a year since he dropped him off at the rehab center, just woken up at eleven, so he had a few hours to hunt before gettin there. Merle wouldn't mind if he was a little dirty and he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

This kid was gonna be the death of him. Really why anyone felt the need to make a kid apologize for an accident was beyond him. So he sighed, rolled his eyes and turned around. The kid looked like he's gonna fuckin' cry 'shit I don't needa have everyone lookin' around thinkin' i'm an ass.' Lookin up he surveyed the girls stance and the look on her face. 'fuck talk about a angry momma bear.' the girl definitely had a cute mad face though. He cleared his throat and looked at the kid again. "S 'fine lil' man. Di'nt even hurt, I can take a lot more than an little hit an kick." The kid smiled and looked at the girl."See aun' Behf is fine!" Daryl looked at the girl again and she was smilin at him, not even the sun was that bright. So he just turned around. There was only one other person in front o' him anyway no need to make the girl uncomfortable like he would eventually.

He looked past the counter and saw Sofia was makin the coffee and takin orders and wondered where Carol was, if she was okay or not. Ed was a friend o' his daddy's and he definitely was not good company, but Carol insisted that she wouldn't make it without him. "Hey Daryl! long time no see. What can I get you today?" That girl was always cheery now that she was in high school and got out of the house. "Merle'll Jus' want a large black coffee with a couple'a sugars, I want a large with sugar and creamer, and two bear claws. How's your mama?" Sophia looked down and shook her head. "that'll be 14.85, It'll be about five minutes, gotta start another pot o'coffee and do a few more orders'a guy called in for... and she's baking, workin strictly in the back today, did'n want everybody to wonder about the black eye she's got from las' night, didn have time to stop for cover up this mornin'." his blood boiled at that but he knew he couldn' do nothin about it because Carol was stuck in believin it was her fault. So instead he sat the money down on the counter, look at the door to the back sighed, took the bear claws, shook his head and went to sit down at the corner booth in the back and wait.

Sophia smiled at Beth and Max "Hey Beth! what can I get you?" Beth smiled back and set Max down. "I'll take a uh, Vanilla iced coffee, large, a fruit mixer, small, a white cake pop and a chocolate twist donut." Beth looked down into her purse and grabbed her wallet then looked around her and Max wasn't there, she was nearly full on panicking when she saw him walking towards the doors. "Max get back here!"she said as the door opened and a man with a blue jean jacket and a motorcycle helmet under his arm walked in. Max looked up at the man before running back to Beth, the guy followed him with his eyes and smirked as he took in Beth. Beth shook her head and looked back at the girl, taking in her new name tag, it finally had Sophia, not Sofie. "I'm sorry, what was the amount?" The young girl smiled. "I'll give you a discount on account of you teachin' me how to play piano and all, mama won't mind so how about 8.55, It'll be a few minutes for the coffee but I can get your juice and treats in just a second if you just step aside, gotta make these two and start nother pot." Beth nodded, scanned her card and paid. Beth stepped to the side of the counter and bent down to talk to Max. "Hey bud, go pick a table and stay there, Aunt Beth has to wait for our stuff baby." Max shook his head and took off, the door of the shop opened again with a small pinging bell, Beth looked up and froze. It was Jimmy, her Abusive ex that hadn't been out of jail in six months. She'd hoped he'd never see her again, with the way he was talkin about how she needed him to wait for him to get out in his letters, especially with Max, Max was the one that had called the cops on him that night. He'd spent the night because his parents needed a break and Jimmy had been mad at Beth for not havin' sex with him because of the kid in the house. She should have known to change her schedule, but she hadn't finally wanting to feel like herself. Especially since he knew she had a schedule she never really differed from it.

She tried to look toward Max but figured there was enough people here so he'd be okay as Jimmy hadn't realized he was here with her. Sophia was setting some coffee's on the counter beside her with an almost yell of "Dixon's!". Beth leaned in pretending to look for something in her purse and whispered "I'm sorry, uhm please, I have to talk to that guy at the door, could you keep an eye on the little one without bringing him to attention?" The young girl looked and saw Jimmy's pissed face then at Beth's pleading face and nodded, with a deer in headlights look. "thank you" she whispered as Jimmy motioned for her to follow him back out, she didn't take long to reach him and he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her outside. He threw her against the brick side of the building "What the fuck was that? you think you can just walk around and not bail me out? some fucking girlfriend you are... you need to apologize. Now, you know how you can do that, right?" Beth was horrified but shook her head and looked down anyway as his hands went to her hips. "Jimmy no, you can't be around me you need to-" He slapped her across the face, busting her lip, she didn't do anything to react but let her eyes tear up, Maybe if she pretended she didn't know, she could get out of it this once.

Daryl watched as Merle pulled up. Merle looked good healthy even. The kid had been there when he walked in and Daryl felt himself smile as he ran back to the girl. He stood up and hugged his brother with one hand and sat down. "Well damn lil' bro, couldn't even shower fo' you come up in here to see me? Ya look like ya wrestl'd a bear and barely won" Merle said with a smirk. Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Well, aside from still bein a dick ya look good. Glad that home did you some good." Merle smiled "mmhmm, I was jus' jokin ya don' look that bad baby brotha'. Hell yeah i'm good, done got a job an everythang been sober for eleven months. ain't lookin back, got a job, hell even got a new place. ya should come see it ain't that far from this, a lil' hole in tha wall the treatment center runs ta get ya back on ya feet." Sophia called their names for the cups. Daryl got up and walked over as the kid ran and sat in the back, close to where him and Merle were, and started playing with a toy 67' Chevy Impala. He missed the look the kid had when the door opened, but Merle hadn't. He heard the girl say a soft thank you as he grabbed the cups. Daryl looked at Sophia but she'd had already turned away to make more drinks. Merle was lookin at the door with a weird face when he got back but Daryl didn't think nothin of it as he sat down and handed Merle the other coffee. He took a drink, then he felt a hand on his arm again and the kid was there.

He looked down and the kid was standing there holding his toy car. "What tha hell you want?" the kid looked down at his feet and Merle shook his head. "Whatcha need lil' man?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at his brother taking a care for anybody but himself, The boy looked from Merle to Daryl with a scared expression, then looked at Merle again. "uhm, I'm max an' he(Max pointed to Daryl) tol' me he coulda take more den a lil hit...but aun' behf can't and she need help outside wihf mean Jimmy. He ain' uppose to be here no more." Daryl and Merle Shared a look and Daryl looked down to max and up to the counter where Sophia was watching them. It was easier since all the orders had been filled, and noone was inside but them. Sophia grabbed the cake pop and juice and came around the counter. "Hey it's Max, right?" she said squatting down to his level and saw the little boy had tears in his eyes. He sniffled and nodded his head. "You wanna go behind the counter and draw for a minute while these guys go help your auntie?" Daryl nodded at Merle and they stood up and watched Max and Sophia go back behind the counter and Daryl was out the door, Merle behind him.


	2. Done

Beth couldn't decide what was more degrading, the fact that she once loved this man who was dragging her away to the back and him forcing himself on her like this or the words he was saying about her being his only one. She hadn't felt anything towards him for over 8 months but hate and fear, the latter had gotten to her but she was getting angrier by the second. Starting with being thrown on the dirty ground, having him run his dirty hands up and down her body, and ripping her clothing from her body trying to "get a better glimpse of his woman". She wasn't his fucking woman and she was tired of it, tired of running, of being scared of the abuse, sick of the tears, she should be better then this by now but he always made her freeze. She was frozen from the minute she saw him, then he brought out a knife, from the moment she heard his say "I'll get the fuckin bastard kid when I'm done with you." while he smirked and ran his hands down her body. She stared at the point where the trees met the sky and prayed it would be okay, tried to tell herself to fight but she knew it would be so much worse as he pulled on the side of her shorts, effectively tearing them down the side diagonally. She changed her outlook from the trees to the building while blinking tears away and saw Carol with a phone in her hand through the back window, she made a small sob as he was pulled off of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl saw red the second he saw the girl defenseless and crying under that piece of shit, before he knew it he was there pulling him off of her and punching him over again, he didn't stop until he heard sirens. He stepped back and looked around, Merle sat beside the girl on the back steps of the shop, she was now wearing the plaid shirt Merle came in, and it fit her like a dress. She'd lent into Merle who was rubbing her back and saying something to Carol, who nodded and went back inside, Daryl heard the guy groan and he kicked him in his side again as the car pulled in, he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth hadn't remembered how she got from under him to sitting beside the guy with his plaid shirt wrapped around her but she thanked him with a smile and adjusted it to where it was off her hurt shoulders and tied the arms in front of her chest. Carol came out from behind them. "Beth, I done called the cops sweetie, asked for Rick," she said, handing her the coffee she had ordered. "Merle, ya should take the girl to your apartment to clean up. Sophia and I can take care of Max for a little while, it's a slow day anyway." Merle nodded "Might just do that honey." He said, and Carol went inside. She looked up at Merle and he was giving her a weird look as if she was a scared animal. "Ya got clean bandages and alcohol at your place, Merle?" He nodded. "Sure do, Angel, even gota tv if ya want to stay there for a while. Can come back an' get tha kid…. Order a pizza or somethin'. " Beth smiled at him and he smiled back. "Sure, just gotta talk to rick." She was starting to zone out when Merle put his arm around her, careful of her shoulder. "He'll get what he deserves blondie, while we're gettin beers." she let out a barely there giggle. "Sounds good, Merle. Just one thing, don't call me blondie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl waited where he was, one eye on Merle in conversation with the blonde girl who seemed deep in conversation, and one on his other brother in law walking from his police car. "What's the problem Daryl?" 'Officer' Rick Grimes said as he waited for his partner, Michonne to take Jimmy's statement. "Guys a piece o' shit that needs his dick cut off, tried goin after tha girl, jus helped her out." Daryl. Said, picking at his busted open knuckles. Rick nodded, and he and Daryl walked back up to where Merle was still talking to the girl. "Beth?" Rick said as he walked up, Daryl watched as she unfurled from her hunched position and hugged him. "Thank god it's you and not Shane this time." Merle looked just as confused when he latched onto her running his hands down her upper arms. "You're okay now, he broke the restraining order, and we're sending him upstate." She nodded and backed down with what looked like a shiver, and she said "till he ain't." sat back down looking at the ground, and Merle patted her leg. She looked back and smiled at Rick before sighing and started chewing her nails.

Beth felt sick, to much was going through her mind and she was tired now, and she felt like his hands were still all over her, she really needed a shower. "I'm such a mess, Phe and Carol said they could watch Max so I could go and lean up… Merle said I could use his place but I need clothes, it's laundry day…. Ya think Lori could bring me the ones I left there?" She said, chewing on her thumbnail, hoping it wasn't too much of an inconvenience. Rick nodded and she gave him a grateful smile as he pulled his phone out and texted Lori. "Wait how do y'all know each other?" Merle said scratching his head. Rick laughed and put his arm gently around her shoulders. "This is Beth, the girl who watched Judith for that year after Lori had her accident, and every once in a while still. Beth these are Lori's brothers." Merle laughed, but to Beth it sounded distant as she watched Michonne place Jimmy into the back of the cruiser. "Beth, you don't go thinking this was your fault." Rick said and she shook her head. "Wasn't doin that, I was thinking I should have shot him the first time. "With that gun Shawn left you?" He asked, jokingly trying to get her mind off of it. She shook her head. "I meant the first time he hit me at your house, remember? When you had said I could invite him to be there for the night because you were workin and Carl stayed with Bob and Lori had her spa Trip, I coulda shot him with that crossbow that was in your living room. Through the heart and made him bleed out slow." Merle's laughter picked up. "Ya even know how to shoot one girl, that thing probably weighs more than ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at Merle's comment. She was tiny. But she countered it with "Yeah but I'd been carrying a twenty pound baby around for her entire life. Plus, I had a bow before. It was worn but it was mine, won seven consecutive competitions with my compound too, all before I was sixteen ." Daryl was a bit stunned by the light in her eyes at that moment. He got distracted though, as Michonne walked up, handing Beth the bag she'd had that was in the parking lot. "You should go get cleaned up and come down to the station to make a statement. I'd suggest a hospital but you're stubborn and you won't go anyway, but girl…" she said gesturing to the slightly bleeding scrapes and the busted lip. Beth sighed and nodded "I can take care'a my own wounds 'mom'" Michonne laughed and gave Rick a look before walking back to the cruiser. Beth stood up and hugged him one last time and then she dug her keys out, ready to walk around and get in the car to follow Merle, but he tapped on her shoulder. "I'll take those angel, you can ride shotgun n' that way I can come back and get the kid while you and Daryl go give ya statements. Surprisingly, to Daryl and Rick who was watching from the door of the cruiser, she handed them over as Lori pulled up.

The minute Lori stepped out of the car Beth knew she would probably get hounded with questions. Surprisingly, after Lori put the bag of clothes down beside Beth, she wasn't the first one that got a hug though, Merle was "Hey big brother, long time no see, rehab looks good on ya." Merle smiled "Ya know damn well I ain't tha one ya came for but I'm good." Lori rounded to Beth and hugged her. "Was trying to give her a bit of time, but whatever. How are ya doing sweetheart, you need anything else but these clothes? Do ya need me to get you a first aid kit? Do you-" Daryl let out a breath and put a hand on Lori's shoulder. "Now don't go hounding tha girl, she'll get a'nough o' that at the station." Lori hugged her in apology. "Alright, well Beth once you're up for it ya need to come by, Judith misses her 'mommy Beth' ya been gone way too much." Beth took a breath as Merle lead her to the car and she glanced inside and smiled at the sight of Max waving furiously at her. She buckled herself in and watched Daryl get on the Harley that was parked beside her and said a silent prayer that this would be over soon, that she could be free of this nightmare.


	3. Long day

After Beth showered, using the one bottle of Irish spring in merle's bathroom, she sat on the toilet seat in just her underwear and bra, a towel wrapped around her head while she stared at the reflection in the mirror on the door opposite her. She took in the scrapes around her side by her other big scar, along her shoulders it was worse, it chaffed her scars, but she would deal with it, the cut on her cheek, her busted lip and the bruised and scraped bicep stung a lot more because she'd already cleaned and wrapped it first... the cuts on her legs and the random bruising from fighting back and black eye already forming that hurt. She couldn't get over how humiliated she felt, she already had enough scars, so she hoped the one on her cheek wouldn't be too bad, but she wasn't about to let that be what she focused on, so she poked at the bruises, cleaned the cut on her cheek with an alcohol swab and placed a butterfly band aid on it. There wasn't anything that she could do for the scrapes and scratches or her lip, so she popped some light pain medicine and sighed, she began rubbing the scar that was on her left wrist, remembering how low she'd gotten after her mom and Shawn died, how bad she felt beforehand about her attitude, and how she used to be so strong before Jimmy.

She was lost in her thoughts and only jumped a little when there was a knock on the door. "Is everythang alright? Ya good, I don' mean ta rush ya or anythin but Rick called, said we might want to come give statements before he goes off duty." Daryl's voice came through the door soft, it reminded her of someone coaxing a scared child out of a hole or a cat from a tree and she had to refrain from laughing. She cleared her throat and said a soft "Be out in a second, just have to call my sister." she said then dressed quickly covering her red sports bra and matching spanks with a baggy yellow Led Zeppelin shirt that had the sleeves cut off, she winced at the movements and the cotton, then black skinny jeans rubbed against her scrapes and cuts more roughly but it felt good being covered. She sat back down, braided her hair to one side, slipped on her shoes and took a deep breath before dialing Maggie's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey, uhm- Don't worry I texted you earlier but some thing's happened. Max is fine I swear, but uh, Jimmy uh, well Jimmy showed up and I was attacked. I'm okay, Max is with Sophia while I clean up, then he's going to stay with a friend for a while so I can go to the police station and give rick my statement. Don't worry I have it planned, I swear Max is fine. I'll try calling again, but I just wanted you to know. okay bye, love you Mags, take care of Glenn." she hung up and texted her 'Check your voicemail, I'll call later I promise. -xoxo Beth'. then she stood up took a breath and walked out into the open living room/ dining room/ kitchen area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl couldn't help but asses her from the chair he was sitting in, sharpening his knife at the table between Merle's kitchen and dining room when she talked out. "Ya can sit fora minute-" Merle said pulling a chair out on the left side of him and pouring her a glass of tea. "Lil' bro here's a worrier. Don't like ta take a breath, I know I promised ya a beer but I figure ya need to do tha statement first." Daryl rolled his eyes and put his knife up and the sharpening stone back in Merle's kitchen drawer. He kept trying to figure her out... When he first got a look at her she jus looked like a city girl who was too protective of her kid but now that he's payin attention, now that he knows how good of a person, how strong willed she is, how her first instinct was to protect tha kid... he can see so much more. In the slight toughness in her eyes, the tiny scars on her shoulder and arms that he kinda wished she would tell him about, she held her own but still looked around like a wounded animal and when she took a drink he notice the scar on her wrist.

He wondered what happened that made this woman that's been through the thing that just happened and is still smiling at the dumb jokes (that are surprisingly clean) coming from Merle, try to kill herself. He couldn't picture her as anything but that light ray of hope shining through this room with two rednecks that didn't have much to give back. He felt like he was in another dimension, he wanted to actually know about her. he wanted to know every detail, but he knew she wasn't about to give up everythang for a two bit redneck who had a ton of his own problems and a brother who probably barely got enough since to be nice to her. He was lost in thought, staring at the way she laughed while looking through her bag when his phone rang again. He picked it up with a "Yeah?" He hadn't seen who called but Sophia was on the other line. "I hate to uh, bother y'all but I'm gonna need someone to come Pick up Max, It's the shift rotation time, Tara just got here, and I have a class in thirty minutes." Daryl nodded even though she couldn't see and Merle stood up, taking the phone.

"I'll come get him Sophia, Daryl and Beth's done got some stuff be there in a bit." he said before hanging up and handing back the phone. "Y'all want me to drop you off before?" and Daryl was surprised that Beth stood up, fastening the bracelet she had over her scars and shook her head. "No, I don't want Sophia to be late, If it's alright with Daryl we can just take his bike." Merle smirked at her as Daryl stood there kind of dumbfounded, Beth wanted to smirk at him this time but she felt like she shouldn't push her luck. "Ever been on a bike before sugar? It might be a bit much fo ya." Merle said twirling her keys. Beth rolled her eyes before pushing him towards the door responding with "Yeah, It's been a while, but I'm sure I can handle it." and Merle laughed, Daryl followed them out shaking his head and got on, Beth sat behind him and looked at Merle "You better take good care of him, and my car! I swear-" she started But Merle just waved her off "Yeah, yeah, okay I got it. Tha's why ya gave me ya number I'll text ya updates." he said before closing the door and driving off in Beth's car and Beth heard -and felt- Daryl snort back a laugh before starting up the motorcycle and she grabbed onto his leather jacked and took a breath. It had been a while and although it jostled her recent wounds, she was happy she got to ride... She loved it, despite the circumstances behind it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sighed when they stopped at the police station and smiled at Daryl as he helped her off the bike, amused by the look he gave her-like she might break-, then saw Shane out of the corner of her eye and scowled. She situated herself and picked her head up, before heading in, Daryl on her six. When she walked in Andrea smiled at her weakly and paged Rick, who came up from the back. "Beth, Daryl give me a few more minutes, gotta take out the trash first." Beth was slightly confused, but Daryl let out a small huff and then she got it, Jimmy was still there. Daryl sat down in the furthest chair in the corner and Beth sat beside him.

Her phone chirped with a text, then rang before she could process more than the text was from Merle and said 'Kids fine hes eating all my Cheetos -MD'. It was Maggie calling, She'd finally gotten the voicemail. "Hi, Mags." she said, hoping Maggie wasn't freaking out. "Beth?! Oh god I know you said you're okay but I just... are you sure you're okay? Who's Max with? Shane's not taking statements is he? I know how he is with his brother-" Beth cut Maggie off "Maggie, Mags I'm fine, Max is with Rick's brother in law, he's fine I promise I just got an update text, hes eating Cheetos. Shane's here but Rick stayed late to take our statements." Maggie sighed. "You sure I can't do anything? Glenn's okay he's got to stay overnight I could- wait 'our statements?" who else was involved Bethy?" Beth rolled her eyes and saw Rick coming back out. "Rick's other brother in law, he... well -he pretty much saved me. I'll explain it later, Rick's coming back out I gotta go, give Glen a hug from me, I'll call you when I go get Max." she said, before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl never liked police stations, he'd been conditioned from the time he was little to not trust cops- it had taken him almost a year after Lori started dating Rick to trust him any at all and he still felt uneasy being around a lot of cops. He watched as Shane intercepted Rick before he was fully down the hallway and by the way Rick reacted Daryl could tell that there was some kind of beef butt couldn't really figure it out. He jumped slightly when Beth leaned close but she didn't move away, just whispered. "Shane's Jimmy's step brother, Rick used to be Shane's best friend, ya know... Until I started watching Judith and Rick noticed the bruises, then he divided to come over fueled by whiskey and threw me through the front window. They got into a huge fight and now they can't stand each other." she explained.

Daryl nodded his understanding as Shane went down the hallway and into the door that Daryl knew they held the Convicts-most of them were over night drunks in this town- before sending them to either county or more permanently actual prison. Rick looked like he wanted to hit something by the way he was holding the files in his hand. He just shook his head and said something under his breath before walking up to where they were sitting as they stood up, Michonne came out of the door and straight to Rick's side. "If you will, follow me back. Do ya want something before we go back, drink? snack? theirs turkey sandwiches today, I'm sure Michonne would bring you some." Daryl started to shake his head no but Beth said "Yeah, bring us a few bottles of Sprite and some sandwiches, if you would please, I feel like it's been a really long day already and I need actual food, not just a chocolate donut." Michonne nodded, walking towards the staff room while they followed Rick into an interrogation room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick pulled a chair out for Beth and then sat in one of the two on the other side so Daryl sat in the other one, and rick handed a yellow folder to both of them. "Michonne and I took liberty of typing up what you told me at the scene, and compiled it to a full statement all we really need is for you to both read the papers and sign. if you have any additional things to say, add them to the lines on the back of the last page." Daryl nodded feeling weird as he read the words on the paper. A professional, drawn out explanation of what had happened from what the kid, Max, had told him he saw when he came outside to when Rick and Michonne got to the scene. He nodded at Rick and glanced at Beth, she had a serious look on her face before turning the paper over, writing something quick then turning it back over and signing before closing it and handing it to rick, Daryl followed with his as Michonne came in with two cans of Lemon-Lime Sprite and two plates with two sandwiches on them. When Beth grabbed her saran wrapped sandwich he noticed her bracelet, it was a leather cuff but it had four braised together leather cords on it with different things. The first was a heart, then a rose, then a crossbow and last, a pair of wings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl watched Beth smile at Michonne with a "Thanks, I appreciate everything y'all are doing." and Daryl took his with a "Thanks" of his own and watched slightly amused as Beth tore into her sandwich then downed half of her Sprite. He was halfway through with his first sandwich before he realized he was eating then looked over at Rick who was reading to make sure they signed before stamping both papers. Daryl gave him a questioning look as he saw the expression on ricks face, Rick well, he ran a hand down his face and shook his head again. Beth spoke up, of course she would- Daryl thought. "You alright Rick?" she asked and Rick shared a look with Michonne before he answered. "It's just - its been a long day, week actually, and I can't believe I didn't see it before- well you two have a few of the same scars, and I don't mean just physical. Maybe it's about time you both trust someone else to Help take that burden." Rick said, standing up and opening the door. "I'll be back in about an hour, gotta process this. Can't let y'all leave 'till then." he said, following Michonne out then closing the door with a snap, while Beth and Daryl stared at each other.


	4. Breathe easy

Beth didn't know what exactly rick meant but she knew that she wanted to know Daryl for the man he was. She was eternally greatful for him helping her out she wouldn't know what to do workout his and Merle's help. It felt like forever in Beth's mind, as she stared at Daryl, yet the clock on the wall said it was less than two minutes. He saved her from her nightmare, and she didn't know how to repay him. She took in the bruise on his jaw from Jimmy's elbow and his bruised and busted knuckles and smiled to herself. Then noticed the rest of him, his hair was shaggy and nearly in his eyes. on anyone else it would probably look ridiculous but on Daryl she found herself wanting to run her hands through it. Her initial "dirty" thought of him in the coffee shop was cut out when she realized that he was probably just hunting or doing something outside because he barely had any scruff and his nails and hair were clean. He looked like a man who worked with his hands and judging by his muscles he did that every day, and he was overall ruggedly sexy in her eyes. Which frankly scared her, after Jimmy she never felt an attraction to anyone. And with those things she realized that they were both staring and she grabbed her phone, and saw another text from merle with a picture attatched 'kid sure can handle his beer -MD' the picture was max with three 6 oz cans of Rootbeer beside him while the tv played what she thought was a car show. She smiled and forwarded it to maggie.

Daryl couldn't figure out what the hell Rick meant but he was positive it was some kind of permission to him to talk and get to know Beth. Rick was always trying to get Daryl to settle down. Constantly tryin to get him to go out and do more, helped him make better of himself and that's why he respected him more than he respected anyone else.

He wished he knew what the hell to say to her but he couldn't do anything but watch her look at him. And he wasn't sure how much more he could do with her looking like she could see straight into his soul.

Before he could open his mouth, she looked down at her phone and smiled, then held it out to him. "Your brother ever been this good with kids before?" she asked, before realizing what she said, then she quickly tried to recover. "Not...that came out...I didn't. .." she stared at the table embarrassed. When Daryl started to turn towards her the door opened and she looked up ready to tell Rick or Michonne that she needed a bathroom break so maybe Daryl wouldn't be as mad at her, but it wasn't Rick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane Walsh never failed to piss Daryl off. There was just something off with the hotheaded mother fucker, even in highschool Daryl couldn't stand him. He cocked his hand on his hip like a mad teen girl. He Stood in front of Beth who immediately scooted closer to Daryl and he wanted to wrap his arm around her but also punch the angry look off officer assholes face. Befoee he could do anything Beth cleared her throat and sat up a bit. "What do you want Shane?" she said and even though she was still slightly shaky she sounded sure of herself.

Daryl stood up as Shane leaned over the table into Beth's face. "Its officer Walsh, you're in my court now you conniving cunt and I know you orchestrated this to put an innocent man back in jail. What? Ya going to cry you little bitch?" Daryl stood there beside Beth and placed a hand on her mostly uninjured shoulder as Shane kept talking . He was torn he wanted nothing more than to hit him but he was right hes a cop and Daryl really didn't want to go to jail again, Shane was the reason he went in for a year right outta high school. "You still bitter that ya couldn't keep him happy? It's your own damn fault he slept with other girls, he never fucking did anything wrong, just put you in your place... Awwww bitch has a Dixon as a guard dog how fitting why-"

He was cut off as Chief Officer Morgan Jones stepped in. "Shane, you were told to leave 15 minutes ago. Also you should keep in mind that cameras in here continuously record. So you will be taking the next three days off pending the information that is ongoing and wether or not Miss Greene will be pressing harassment charges. Now leave my damn building." he said, then followed Shane leaving as Daryl took a breath and sat back down, earning a smile from Beth.


	5. Assuming starts with ass

Just sitting around bored her, and her daddy always said the easiest way to get someone to talk was to let em know more about you. Beth had started explaining to Daryl her plan to be a children's therapist, and she told him how frustrating her classes were, with teachers who only saw her as someone who couldn't make it, along with how fun it was too teach the kids at the YMCA how to use different bows and to fish every summer. Daryl nodded and answered with "yeah, I could see that." and "mmhmm." at the appropriate moments but his mind was going a mile a minute with wondering if Beth would even consider him a good person, or if she'd go on a date with him. Then he told himself he was a damn idiot in a voice that sounded a lot like Merle, it was too soon since Jimmy, if she even liked him at all, hell she was too fuckin nice, so he was having a hard time with wondering. Why she even was nice to him, Dixons weren't nobody, so how long 'till she saw that?

Daryl could barely wrap his head around Beth, this whole ordeal, and was already exhausted and wondering if he should show up to work tomorrow. He'd worked Dale's Auto since he was twenty and he knew Dale would understand that he needed a day to clear his shit when the door opened. Rick came in saying he had to go get Carl from a friends and Judith from the daycare before he owed a fine, so he had told Michonne to get the rest ready then they could leave. Daryl nodded and shook his hand and Beth thanked him with a hug as Michonne walked in.

Michonne smiled and sat down opposite them. "I understand it's been a hard day for you Beth, and a busy one for you Daryl. I took liberty in pushing forward the charges on Jimmy. Also the chief put through a restraining order for Shane for you, even signed it himself Beth, you should be getting copies of both in the mail within a few days."  
She set out the folders with a pen and pointed to the orders.  
"See, Jimmy is most likely heading to state, with all of his priors, and if Shane breaks the restraining order he loses his badge, Morgan will see to that. Don't worry Beth, we will all see to it that neither one of them will be bothering you soon. Sign the RO and you guys should be good to go." Beth took the pen and signed the three papers, Michonne stood up "It is already five thirty, so I suggest y'all hit the checkered diner before going to pick up Max, its been a long day, Beth you need some comfort food and Daryl should eat too I hardly think those sandwiches held together long." she said as Beth hand over the papers and they all stood up and walked to the front, Michonne handed the papers to Amy, then held the door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth turned around "thank you 'Chonnie. I think we will go get something at the diner, wanna join us?" Michonne smiled as Daryl stood there thinkin on 'why she asked her to come along, was it because I made her nervous?' "no, Andre's sitter is only going to be there for another twenty minutes. But thank you. I'll be sure to call you and we can have brunch on one of my off days." Beth nodded "Alright, give Dre hugs and have a good night. Lets go Daryl, I need a burger and chili cheese fries!" And before he knew it she was sitting on the bitch seat of his bike putting his extra helmet on. He shook his head and followed suit.

Beth hopped off the bike and grabbed her phone. She texted Maggie 'Eating then getting Max from Merle, you want me to bring you anything? I can get you a burger from TCD? -xoxo Beth' then Merle 'at the checkered diner gonna eat what do you want? Ask max what he wants too- xoxo Beth'  
Merle replied right away with 'Daryl knows what I want, MadMax says chicken and bacon strips. -MD'

Daryl opened the diner door for her and she smiled at him again 'damn girls always smiling' he thought as she walked them to a table in the back and he approved because he could see the whole diner, especially the window where his bike was. He sat down and instead of sitting across, like he thought she would, she sat right beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An older lady with messy black hair and too much jewelry, in both of their opinions, walked up to the table. She didn't Look up but asked what they wanted Beth got a cheeseburger with chili checheese fries and sweet tea, while Daryl got the country fried steak plate with double fries and a coke. She nodded and left with a "be right out" without doing much else, and Daryl snorted. Beth shook her head "I'm getting Max some chicken strips and fries and Merle something once we're ready to go. Merls said you'd know what he wanted." Daryl nodded "he likes bacon cheeseburgers with everything on it. Ya don't have to get it I can." she smiled at him and shook her head. "Nah I wanna pay, y'all have done so much and I feel like it would be a good thing to repay y'all as much as I can." Daryl didn't know what to think but as he cleared his throat the lady came back, setting their drinks down she actually looked up... Well she looked at Beth, then Daryl and made a face, then shook her head and walked away without a word. Daryl felt himself get defensive about the waitresses attitude but decided that as long as he got his food he got his food he was fine, no harm done. 'Wonder what that was' Beth thought as she cut her food, then decided the lady might just be having a bad day. She came back with their food and they ate silently and finished at about the same time, the guy bussing tables kept looking at them weird so Beth decided to hit the ladies room.

"Can you order their food to go and get her to write up the check while I go to the ladies?" Daryl nodded and called the busboy over. "Do you know where our waitress went?" the guy shook his head and started cleaning their table. "She's busy, just uh... What do you need?" "need a kids chicken strip with fries and a bacon cheeseburger with fries to go, and the check." the guy nodded, cleared the table and went to get their stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth went to the restroom and washed her hands, then decided some makeup would be good and opened her bag, the waitresses came out of the stall and leaned next to her as she put concealer on best she could. "Can I help you?" Beth said as she put on eyeliner. The waitresses set her hand on Beth's shoulder. "Honey, if he hits you you can get help... Theirs a shelter somewhere on tenth street and plenty of people will help, abusive men should die... I know some people actually... Can get him to go away if ya want." Beth sighed, finished her eyeliner and added some blush to her cheeks and tinted her lips a light red. Then turned towards the woman, pushing her hand off her shoulder then walked straight out the bathroom door. The waitress followed, but stayed back when Beth turned and glared at her.

Daryl stood up with a to-go bag and followed her straight to the counter where the casier was. "May I speak to your manager?" Daryl gave her a confused look but she shook her head, so he handed her the check. "Ima go smoke a cigarette. Meet'cha out there." Beth smiled and nodded at him as a dark skinned bald man walked up beside the cashier who took Beth's credit card and the check.

"Im Bob, the manager... Whats the problem sweetheart?" he said, as the waitress stood by the counter. "Hello Bob, great diner you have here, been coming since it was Emeralds place... But you have a very rude and assuming waitress on your hands. She never came back and asked if we needed anything or if our meal was okay, but also she assumed the man I'm here with physically abused me. She flat out told me she knew hitmen! Also she never washed her hands, that is extremely unsanitary." Bob shook his head as the cashier looked like a deer in headlights as she handed Beth the card and receipt, then went to the kitchen. Bob shook his head "I am sorry ma'am, I never would have guessed she would be so crude. She's new, just hired last week, I know you already paid but next time you come in I'll make sure you don't pay. And I will see to our waitress and on behalf of checkers I sincerely apologize." Beth nodded worth smile and shook his hand. "Thank you! I just would hate for someone else to be treated the way she has treated me, today has been trying but thank you so much." she said before making her way to the door as Daryl put Max and Merle's food in the saddle bags.

"Everythang alright? "He said and she nodded "Just ignorant people. Ready to go get Max, get home, shower and sleep until my class at two tomorrow." she said as she strapped on the helmet. He nodded "sounds good, le's go." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Max met Beth at the door with a hug and cheeto dust on his face. Then proceeded to drag her to the couch, so she sat and watched the rest of the movie x-men with him eating a few stray cheetos, while Merle and Daryl caught up. Daryl learned merle worked two jobs, one was with a guy Tyreese, who had a roofing and plumbing buisness and another he started himself with help from the sober living group, renovating old homes in the neighboring city's. Daryl told him he never expected it but that it was damn good way to make money.

Beth laughed at Max as he shoved the last cheeto in his mouth "Are you even hungry now bug?" Max shook his head yes and got off her lap. She got up as he ran to sit up on the chair at the table where Merle had himself a beer and Max a bottle of water, per Beth's request. Daryl moved to the couch as beth heated up Max's food and wiped his hands off. Daryl grabbed two waters and handed one to Beth as she sat back down on the couch beside him with a small "thanks"

Max shouted to the room as he ate "It's so fun 'ere! Aun Behf Merle's so cool he playded cars wihf me and we watch car shows!" Beth smiled. Merle laughed "Glad you had fun buddy. Y'all got to go back to Beth's but maybe sometime later you can come spend time with Me, but not too soon I work all week." he said with a wink in Beth's direction Daryl was glad he was sitting down he may have passed out if Merle had said that before, but he was seein that maybe his brother grew up some through his rehab and time to himself. Beth laughed at Daryl's expression as she sat beside him. Daryl felt a little higher as she laughed but said nothing, embarrassed. They watched as another x-men came on while Merle and Max ate.

Max finished his food and threw away his paper to-go plate then crawled up in Beth's lap. "Aun Behf I have to call mama. Can I? Pweeeeseeeee." he said rubbing his eyes and beth laughed, looking at her phone noticing it was already passed seven. "We'll call her at my apartment kiddo it's. Late and you gotta get a bath and we can call her 'fore ya go to bed." Max nodded and yawned. Beth and the two guys laughed as Max hid his face. Beth stood up with a wince, and Daryl stood up. "Lemme get 'im. You go unlock the car." Beth smiled and handed him over, then walked up and gave Merle a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you. You really helped with him." merle nodded "hell girl wasn't doing anythang no way. how 'bout you cook me that tater tot casserole thing lil' man was talkin 'bout and make us done." been laughed and nodded. "My weeks busy but Lemme know when you're free and I will cook you some and bring it by." Merle nodded. "You get goin hes aboutta pass out and Daryl's shoulders ain't comfortable." Beth nodded and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the car Beth couldn't help but laugh at Daryl's frustration when he couldn't get Max's booster seat set right because their was blanket under it. He finally got it and closed the door, coming face to face to Beth, who hugged him as hard as she hugged Merle and he couldn't help but think that her hair smelled really good. They pulled back and she smiled. "Thank you Daryl, so much for everything. I don't know... I don't know what all I could have taken." Daryl nodded and Beth smiled at him and bit her lip. "What?" Daryl asked. "Well, Merle gets casserole. How about you take me out huntin and whatever we kill I'll cook some up for us." Daryl smirked "sounds good Greene." she nodded and turned around, she ght in and Rolled down the window. "Merle texted me your number, I'll let ya know when." he nodded. "Let me know when y'all get back to yours, so's me an' Merle dontworry." she nodded and Max waved from the back as she drove off.

That night she settled into her parking spot and sighed in relief at Max sleeping, safe before texting Daryl that they were back and to have a beer for her before getting Max to walk up to her apartment and get a bath. She let Max call Maggie then settled in her chair and sang Brad Paisley's the World to Max. He fell asleep and she dozed in the chair after putting her clothes in the dreyer.


	6. Dreams and cards

Note:I was informed that I didn't put enough information in chapters 1-5 so I'm going back and fixing them, I appreciate the feedback loves! This chapter is an all Beth chapter. (*starred is dream\flashbacks*)

*****Beth was tired, worried and bored in her health class, last class of that day, it was her 16th birthday next monday and she played with her new necklace as she doodled on her notebook. She was especially heavy hearted that her older brother Shawn had already given her his present because he would be deploying out to Iraq this morning to have another tour, he opted to stay home and take her to school this morning. He woke her up with almost burned pancakes and two packages, the first contained a necklace with a heart, the second his lucky custom Ruger SP101. With american flag decals on longer grips, and a box of bullets. "Daddy will hate it, but he knows I taught you how to hold yourself, I mean shit Tiny you spend most days with that crossbow in your hands." He said as he hugged her then left her toget ready. At the school he hugged her again, told her he loved her kissed her forehead then told her that he was going to the hospital to see maggie and Maddox before momma dropped him off at the airport. She hugged him and told him she would give him her new cell phone number through email when her and daddy went to get it after school. They were happy since he got home, he got to have the fourth of July with them all the way to today, her second week of school, and to meet his nephew who came early, but devastated because he was born 14 weeks early and has to have surgery because his intestines were outside of his stomach.

Then it was the morning of Momma and Shawn funeral services, momma's first them Shawn's because he got a military send off. She was standing in her black half sleeve dress, playing with her necklace in the parking lot of the church, Jimmy put his arm around her and told her "Blondie, baby they're in heaven now, you have to be strong for them, don't be selfish... Ya gotta walk in and say goodbye." So she did, even though she wasn't ready, she listened to him like she always did, because he had been through losing both his parents and she didn't want to make him feel bad, they'd only been dating two months.

Then she was in the hospital, everything was bright, the walls the bed, her gown, and the bandage around her arm. In fact, the only color she could see were Jimmy's boots and when she tried to sit up, she felt dizzy and as she closed her eyes again Jimmy's voice "I told you not to be selfish Blondie. Now see, that's another failure for you, I don't know why you quit cutting. You're going to be a failure forever baby." The next time she woke up Her daddy and Glenn were sitting with her, when she asked about Jimmy they said he had a project for science class so he left. Beth just drank the juice they gave her and shook her head, picturing him studying with his lab partner her friend Lisa. Jimmy hated science class, he didn't care about his grades.

Them it was prom night, they were in the edge of a field parked back from the Walsh's property. Beth layed there in the back of the truck on an itchy blanket crying, she never pictured losing her virginity would hurt this much, Maggie never told her. It wasn't romantic, Jimmy had told her he loved her last week, then when he said it again tonight she said it back. She thought about breaking up with him for over a month but she didn't know how to, didn't know who she'd talk to at school after or who would want to talk to get. According to Jimmy she'll always be the girl who failed to kill herself. He smiled and danced with her, then told her again as they headed for the truck, she said it back and he kissed her up against the truck and told her he wanted her to prove it to him. It wasn't like anything she'd read, it was rough, he wasn't gentle and he didn't spend any time touching her first, it was way too quick and not quick enough at the same time and even when she started crying he didn't stop, just told her it will get better after they've done it more. She sniffled once more and sat up, grabbing her underwear that she'd used to clean herself off and shoving them beside her phone in her little green purse that matched her green dress that he bought her to match his tie, before grabbing the moist towelette and cleaning her face. "Hurry up Beth it's almost eleven." Jimmy called from the cab where he was smoking a cigarette.

Again it changed into Jimmy moving her things around in her apartment. She stared at the crossbow, trying to remember when she used it last as Max ran around her room and jumped on her bed. "Max don't-" she shouted as he jumped and fell, screaming. She ran to get him putting pressure on his head wound as Jimmy kept moving her furniture. She yelled for him to get her keys, but he kept moving furniture... He just said "Once it stops he'll be fine." So she grabbed Max and her keys and left, she got him to the emergency room and they took him for a CT scan and she called Maggie while following them. That night the doctor informed them that Max was in a coma and if his brain swelled more that he would be needing surgery, and their is a possibility he could have a few developmental delays. That night when she got home was the first time he Laure a hand on her, she walked into her apartment and it was nearly one in the morning. She saw jimmy had put all of her stuff away and as she was in the kitchen getting a glad off water he came up being her and shoved her into the counter. "I told you he was fine, you should have just called your sister and had her come get the brat." She started to tell him he was hurting her, but he just shoved her again, causing her to drop her glass, cutting her hand. As it turned out, Max didn't need surgery but he didn't wake up for three days, Beth couldn't help but think that she was the problem.

It changed again and she was in the Grimes' family kitchen, warming up some chicken nuggets for Judith when her phone rang, but she let it go to voicemail, it wasn't a number she had recognized or their ringtone would have played. Whoever it was could wait she had to feed Judith, put her down for her nap and shower for school before Lori got back from doing whatever she needed when she called Beth to babysit this morning. It rang again twice as she was eating lunch with Judith... And another three times while she was showering. But before she could call it back Jimmy's truck pulled into the driveway of the trailer park they lived in. Beth couldn't hear him from inside but she knew he was angry. She ran upstairs to where Judith was laying on her parents bed, and locked the door before going back out the door to meet her angry, possibly intoxicated ex boyfriend, but everything got foggy as she stepped down the stairs.*****

Beth woke up with a pounding heart, and a huge headache and looked around groggily, realizing it was her phone that was making the noise that woke her she sighed. She groaned as Max elbowed her bruised side as crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bath room, with a whispered "Sorry Aun' Behf" She reached for the phone as it started ringing again, she realized who was calling.

"Hello, Maggie what's wrong?"  
"Good lord Elizabeth Anne I've been calling since nine thirty! I'm on my way there I thought somethin had happened to y'all."  
"What?! What time is it?" Beth said sitting up, then she groaned her head hurt so much.  
"It's almost noon Beth, are you sure you're alright? Is Max okay?"  
"Maggie, we were sleeping still, after I called you last night at eight Max fell asleep for about an hour, then woke up because he had a bad dream-"  
"I'm so sorry Beth! You could have called me! Glenn got discharged at seven this morning but I wasn't sure if I should go pick him up or let you two sleep. I'm gonna come pick him up right now I'm almost there, how late were you up? Are you going to class today? You should take the week off Bethie."  
Beth sighed, sitting up again and closing her eyes when it hurt too much, before reaching into her bedside drawer for some Ibuprofen. "we were up until five before he went back to sleep but then he had an accident in his sleeping bag, after that so I gave him another bath and watched cars and ate some yogurt, we went to sleep and I didn't even realize my phone was ringing, I am going to take the week off and have Zach, Patrick and Amy email me their tapes and lectures, I'll email my assignments ... And ill cancel the piano lessons with Sophia, lizzie, Micah and Duane. I need to let my body heal, god it hurts but I'll be okay Maggie, how much longer 'till you get here?" Max came back in the room with two bottles of apple juice as Beth got to the edge of the bed. She smiled and opened his juice, then hers and took a drink.  
"I'm pulling up, is Max asleep still?"  
"No, my hero just went to the bathroom and got us some apple juice." She said ruffling his hair and taking her pills before rifling through the laundry basket for clean clothes, pulling out her favorite pair of pajama pants that have tiny unicorns on them and her favorite light blue PINK hoodie.  
"Okay well I brough y'all the leftover chicken stuffed mushrooms and potatoes from Patricia, and I just pulled in."  
"Max can meet you by the door, keys where it always is I'm gonna hop in the shower."  
Beth hung up then saw she had six messages, and five missed calls two calls were from Lori and the other three Maggie. She had a text from Maggie saying that she was coming over, two from Carl, one with a picture of Judith, Beth did feel a pang of sadness, she missed her favorite three year old, smiling writing on a card and a text one that says to check her mailbox.

She had a picture message from Michonne that had Andre blowing her a kiss and a 'feel better!' Caption. And the last two were from the Dixon brothers, Merle's said 'Went ta get my bike and Sophia said she's prayin for ya. I'm not but she is." And Daryl's was just a reply to her telling him they got home alright last night 'sleep and feel better you're gonna be sore'. She replied thank you to everyone and plugged her phone up, and drank her apple juice, slowly making her way to the bathroom door as Max ran through the other door greet his mommy. Beth locked the door knowing Maggie would have no problem invading her privacy, then stripped out of her clothes from the day before standing under the steady stream of hot water, and crying for the first time.

By the time Beth got out of the water it was cold, but she felt slightly better in her head to have to answer Maggie's questions. When she made her way into the livingroom Max was watching the third episode of Jake and the Neverland Pirates on her netflix so she knew her sister would be in her protective nosy mode. She sighed and walked into the kitchen where Maggie pulled her into a hug.  
"Alright baby sister, I'm not gonna hound you too bad today, Max told me the bit he knew about what happened. I just had Max help put your last load of laundry up and heated your leftovers up. Sit and eat, tell me about Lori's brother's and why the hell you didn't let anyone know that Jimmy was out of jail."  
Beth shook her head then sat down and drank the ice tea in front of her and started cutting up the chicken stuffed mushroom, watching the cheesy chicken flow out of it slowly, then she took a bite of the mashed potatoes and held up a finger.  
"Well Max went to them for help, he was my little hero. Apparently they know Carol and Sophia too, Merle just got his life turned around he's gruff I know but I would never leave Max with anyone that would hurt him, he helped me calm down from almost having a panick attack then gave me the sorry off his back to cover myself up, Jimmy tore my clothes all up and he was a big help with Max."  
Beth took a breath and ate a few more bites before Maggie spoke again  
"I know Beth, that you made sure Max was okay, and that Sophia stayed with him, also that Merle came and picked him up in your car, and all about his apartment and stuff... but what I don't know is about what happened to you, about Daryl and what happened at the police station, what will happen to Jimmy?"  
Beth nodded and crossed her arms.  
"It's a lot Maggie, Jimmy tried to... He tried to force himself on me and Daryl pulled him off and Merle pulled me out of the way and Daryl made sure he couldn't get to me until the cops came, Carol called from the back and suggested Rick. Luckily Rick wasn't off duty for another half hour."  
Beth blinked back tears and Maggie scooted around and put her arm around her and Beth continued.  
"We took Daryl's Harley to the station so Merle could have my car, Shane was at the police station when we got there and while we waited for the paperwork to go through he came by and started harassing me... Daryl protected me as much he could by being there, Morgan Jones helped me out too I'll have to thank him at church for making him leave. No one told me Jimmy was out. I suppose it was a mistake or somethin. I kinda... Well I might have a date... With Daryl."  
Maggie laughed as beth drank the rest of her tea with a smile on her face. Then Maggie's phone rang and she answered it while walking out of the room, so beth finished eating in piece while thinking about going back to sleep.  
Maggie came back in with a frown.  
"I should head on out, Glenn's prescription is ready and daddy said I have to come help him finish feeding the animals Otis is fixing the fence again. Call me if you need anything, I'll get Patricia to come if I can't. I'm gonna get Max's stuff ready and I'll be by sometime tomorrow."  
Beth nodded.  
"Can you bring memy phone and laptop? They're on my dresser. I'm gonna get my school and stuff worked out, then go to bed I'm exhausted and in pain. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow."  
Maggie left, then Max came in with his cars backpack on and her phone, and her mail, with Maggie behind him carrying her laptop. She scooted back from the table, and max put her phone and mail down by her plate, beside where Maggie was putting her laptop.  
"Hey hero, hug me before you go." Max hugged her and kissed her unbruised cheek.  
"Love you An Behf, mommy says its time to go 'cause 'nights when miss Emma comes ta help wihf my words!"  
Beth nodded and hissed his forehead, before standing up and hugging her sister.  
"Really Beth if you need anything..."  
Beth nodded and watched as they walked to the front door, Maggie even locked it back before closing it. Beth rinsed her plate off and refilled her glass before sitting down. She had her light bill and a body lotion sample, along with a get well card with a bear and some balloons on it, Lori wrote a note that said 'Judy heard me and Rick telling Carl you couldn't make it to his baseball game tomorrow because you got hurt, so she wanted to get you a card while we did grocery shopping this morning " and when she opened it there was Carl's quick 'feel better' with a happy face, and a picture of a lopsided flower and a scribbled JG from Judith. She smiled while immediately feeling a little lighter, she put the card on her fridge and grabbed her phone, laptop and tea and layer back in bed to email the school, her classmates and her piano students before taking some more ibuprofen and going back to sleep.


	7. The brothers bond

Note: Because I haven't posted in a bit, I'm postng two chapters today!

Daryl felt like he was in a whirlwind, he sat on the couch at Merle's where he had decided to sleep last night after realizing they had talked until almost one in the morning. Merle was already gone at eight with just waking Daryl up and telling him to lock up when he left.

He first called Dale, who apparently knew Beth also, he thought 'man it's too small of a damn world.' Her daddy had helped him with his dogs when one of his dog had puppies and the other got heartworms, and he had went over to fix his tractor a few times a year. Daryl hung up and drank the glass of water Merle had left beside him, he sat back again and remembered the conversation they had after their second beer, watching some idiot with an entire camera crew that obviously had water drink his own piss.

*****Merle sat back on the couch after draining his beer. "Well tha's my limit for tonight." Daryl finished off his bottle with a perplexed look on his face, his brother could polish off a twelve pack and chase it with whiskey the last time they sat like this Merle hadn't stopped until his hand went to sleep and he swore it was cut off.

"Ya serious? You had what four?" Merle shook his head "Done had one when the kid was here. Then I done had one for Beth, like she said ta both 'a us. I gotta work tomorrow just lookin at a house and then figuring out what ta do with it, Axel T-Dog and Phillip done started today. So I gotta try an not be hammered, Butterscotch reminded me that addiction is easier when you're drunk... That girl is smart as hell an has a lot o' fight in 'er." Daryl nodded and Merle smirked, "She's also got a tight little body an-" Daryl reached over and smacked him, with a soft "shut up Merle." Merle just laughed. "Knew you liked her baby brother ya got that dumb look in your eye ya used to have for that Mexican girl what was her name Marina, Maraya whatever." Daryl rolled his eyes, and took off his boots. "Man shut up, I can't believe ya changed so damn much my heads spinning."

Merle nodded but rolled his eyes. "Nah man, That's the beer ya damn lightweight. I get it though, ya know it took a while but I've been drugged up since 'fore I was in high school. Then I went into the Marines an hell that was more the same them boys know how ta get some good shit. I jus... I was in that place and there was a guy in there who was a head doctor and he wrote this book about his childhood and it made me think a how we had grown up after momma kicked it. How I fucked it up and left ya and Lori there to head to the Marines, I didn't know what he'd done ta ya before Lori had called me and told me ya were in the hospital and it just knocked me on my ass again..."

Merle shook his head and took his boots off before he took the empty bottles to the kitchen trash, coming back with a couple glasses of water and a bag of chips, he ate some before sighing.

"Well, I now I ain't tha same redneck piece'a shit that went in there but I have ta think about my life and where I want it. I spent a good deal a time with a woman in there, thought we might could have somethin after... but I found out after we had done the dirty she had a family outside the place. She was the first woman who helped me... I done realized growing up messed me up, but the smack had helped me ruin what I could have had for years now. Then I had a shot ta' get some time out for a day, I found our old man in a hole in that wall and I just blew up at him.

"I told him how much of a piece of shit is and how much he failed ta' fuck you up. How 'e failed to pick him self outtta his daddy's shadow. You did though, Lori is good but hell she ain't a Dixon by blood, I got done an he laughed. He was so messed up he thought I wasn' really there. I know I don' say much but I am proud of you for coming out of it, and I'm here tryin to get some peace for myself. Hell I could get a place already of my own but right now I'm here 'cause I know I ain't ready for it."*****

Daryl sat there another minute before putting his boots on and locking the door before going back to his trailer. Lori called him on the way but he didnt hear it over the sound of his Harley. He remembered the day he graduated and Rick helped him look at this single wide, it felt like he finally got a place to breathe on the edge of the forest down the dirt road just out of town.

He got off his bike and saw he had a text and a missed call from Lori. When Daryl first got the place his younger sister told him she didn't want him this far out, but he agreed to get a phone and put a fence around so they could barbeque and not worry about Carl running off into the woods. Lori showed up right after Rick an him and his buddy Aaron from work had done the fence.

Just as him and Rick were making a picnic table and Aaron and his boyfriend Eric were making some kind of spaghetti bake, and Lori had laughed at Rick getting his finger smashed up then had chased Carl around the clearing as he started to unload his stuff. Come to think of it that was probably one of the last times he saw Lori laugh so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sunday, and Daryl's usual schedule was to get up around noon, start the barbeque pit and throw on whatever he had in the freezer that was good and a few things that Lori would drop off when she went shopping Friday. So he got the pit clean and ready and He spent the rest of the morning cutting his grass around the fence and fixing it, the last storm that rolled through made a tree fall over into it. He grabbed his chainsaw and started cutting it up. By the time he was halfway done and ready to throw the meatnon the grill he noticed it was almost one. He got some water and put the meat in and the vegetable stir fry by the pit he got his phone out, he had three missed calls from Lori and a text from Beth just a simple 'thank you' and one from Merle 'Lori told me bout the barbeque ill be there around one if ya need anythin call me. -MD'.

Just before he could answer it Merle pulled up on his 1976 Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Frame Conversion, now that there wasn't much going on he saw that Merle had taken his Nazi hate symbols off and it now just had the word Savage in bright red.

Daryl shook his head "You know, you turned around your life I figured you'd stop with the damn Savage sons too." Merle shook his head. It ain't what it used to be. It took me and Axel a few years to get shit straight but we ain't a hate group, I seen to it especially after my time in county last year. Many of 'em done run off ta the AB or just left after I came back a changed man they said that I shouldn't lead em no more but Axel being my right hand and a few other guys came out and expressed that they didn't feel like what Dave and Tommy said when it all started would fly no more. Hell Mitch decided to leave for Oklahoma and whatever hate tats tha rest of us had are covered up now, even covered up the rebel fag that I had on my leg with a badass dragon Daryl We ain't no hate gang, we're just family. Like y'all is my family. I mean hell the worst we do now is scrap some cars at the junkyard. Maybe sometime we rough some guys up that ain't paid money they owe us back in time. We turned it around, I turned it around Lil brother."

The look on his face said he spoke the truth, so Daryl nodded turning to the barbecue pit and pointing to the tree. "Fine help me get this damn tree up off my fence and fix it ' fore the meat gets done an then Ill show ya what i did with the place since yes left." Merle nodded and Daryl flipped the thick cut venison and the lamb Lori bought.

They got done with about fifteen minutes until the good was done with the two of them they just cut it to three pieces and replaced the fence post that had broken. Merle put the last of it down and wiped his hands off. "Alright Lil brotha show me her humble Lil abode here." He said with a smirk lighting a cigarette.

Daryl gave him a look "I only smoke in my bedroom by tha window or on the porch. Asskicker has asthma she can't be around it too much." Merle nodded and took a few more drags before putting it in the bucket Daryl has on the porch and whistled walking in. "Looks better then tha last time already damn got a real couch and a nice TV. Is that a new stove? Ya damn high roller huh?"

Daryl rolled his eyes "had to fix it up once that kids started stayin. They even got their own rooms now." Merle looked a bit guilty but he shook it off. "I like whatya did here an in hoping once I get my business up better I'll feel good enough ta get my own shit an spend time with that rugrats... That's if Lori'all trust me." Daryl could see where she would be hesitant but he knew that Merle was trying and so did she. Daryl nodded and steered him to his room was pry simple, when sized bed he'd gotten from Dale out of one of his kids old time, along with a dresser and a closet-complete with padlock that held his guns and stuff- and a nice bay window that looked out pass the property.

Merle didn't stay long, really Daryl suspected he didn't want to mess with Daryl's personal space, he peeked into the attached bathroom slash laundry room. Daryl spoke up "You'll get there brother, just keep thinking the way you have now." Merle nodded and walked out through the kitchen and observing the living room again. He saw the picture of them from Halloween when Judith was a newborn, along with a picture of them and Lori as kids that her dad had taken once.

The hallway had pictures of the kids, even a framed picture that Judith drew for daryl herself. Daryl could see the longing in Merle's eyes that he wanted this, he wanted his family back. They stopped at Judith's little room and Merle whistled. It was a small room that had a desk by the princess curtained window that Daryl had made from the crib he'd used for Carl, then her that he found on the side of the road. The desk itself had some coloring books and her pink princess castle lamp on it.

Beside the door was another side of the road find, a clear storage container that had storage drawers. Some of the top had toys and the bottom had her clothes she usually kept here for overnights or accidents. Merle stopped and pulled on the wooden box coming from the wall and saw that it was a Murphy bed. "Dam little brother looks like ya been busy and they ain't even your kids... Huh." Daryl scoffed "they's still my kin. Lori went on and on about how family is and shit she was right though. These kids are as much our responsibility as theirs... We're their uncles Merle, and that means something."

Merle nodded and went through the mix matched bathroom-Judith had went with him a couple months ago to help pick everything out- and into Carl's room. He had a bigger set up but still asked for a Murphy bed so he could put a small TV and game system setup, much like Daryl himself Carl didn't usually ask for much so he said yes to it. Unlike Judith's hand me down stuff everything in Carl's room was made of wood. "Someone got busy with tha wood and tools." Merle said looking at the shelving and the dresser.

Daryl nodded feeling a bit proud. "Carl did most of it by himself. We went out ta the scrap yard and he picked up some old wood and stained it all himself. I only helped him with the dresser and boltin the shit up on tha walls. Kids got some talent." They heard a honk and Judith's yelling for them and shared a look while making their way out to the yard. Daryl shook his head out thinking that the first dinner with all of his blood family better go well because his brother would need to do a lot to gain Lori's trust back.

Notes:

Please let me know your opinions! I have been struggling with this right now because I feel as if it's not coming across the way I want it to? I'm not sure but I'd love some feedback!.


	8. Decisions and recovery

Daryl woke up Monday as usual, but instead of him opening up the shop, lights was already on and Dale was sitting in his office, he looked up and waved Daryl in. Daryl set his lunch in the fridge then made his way into the surprisingly organized office.

Dale slid Daryl a breakfast burrito and a coffee across the counter from the place on the corner. Daryl wasn't exactly awake yet but he figured it was nothing serious. Dale sometimes does this when he's in need of one of his talks so he just nodded his thanks before they ate in silence.

Daryl finished his food first and sat there, then Dale threw his trash away, cleaned his hands and slid a folder over to a confused Daryl. Daryl read the words "property and sales revenue" then looked at Dale. Dale put his glasses on then nodded and Daryl opened the folder, the only thing written on the first page was a six figure price. He looked up, motioned for him to turn the page and nodded, sitting back he spoke up as Daryl turned over to the rest of the papers.

"Daryl, I've known you for what seven, eight years now? You're the most reliable and organized person I know and you take this job seriously." Daryl nodded, turning the page he saw deeds written for not only the shop but the huge house and land behind it, that Dale inherited from his grandfather.

"You know son, I have spent the last few years talking about how I should go over plans to retire... My wife wouldn't have wanted this for me forever. Well I talked with the guys, Aarons husband is a lawyer and he helped me draw up some things. We agree that you're ready to take on my buisness yourself. I planned on passing this place down to my kin, you're as close to a kid as I have." Daryl took a breath and shook his head. "Dale nah I can't. Can't take this..."

Dale shook his head. "You won't be, that price at the front is what you'll be passing me. Hell I feel bad the house needs a ton of renovations and this place while up to code is shabby, but I have enough in my bank account to hit the road in my RV visit my daughters and my son maybe see the Grand Canyon and yellowstone. It's Time I take a break and I know that the guys here along with Tara and Amy can handle it. All ya gotta do is keep on working, sign the invoices every week when Tara tells you, make sure everyones taking their breaks. Also hit up a car show every once in a while which Aaron has covered, and maybe keep a room for me for when I come to visit."

Daryl sat and stared at the papers for a second before nodding his head. "I don't know what to say..." Dale nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in but I know you and trust you enough to keep this shop running you've been pretty much running it already, that four months after my heart attack, you opened and closed yourself, you even got the renovation on that 54 chevy and single handedly got everyone a bonus last year. I watched you from a twenty one year old who didn't have much grow into a good man I see today, and I couldn't be prouder that I could give you this. I understand you need some time to think it over. Go ahead and take some time but not too much time, I plan on going in a month or so."

Daryl nodded and stood up. "I'll think on it. Let ya know by next weekend. I don't exactly have that kinda money-" Dale smiled and nodded. "I only ask for a fourth up front and the rest we can get Erik to set up. Don't worry about the money I've got too much already, I've lived pretty frugally. Hell if you weren't so pridefull and if I didn't have to show paperwork I'd just hand it over. I want you to know I have faith in you, that you'll pick the right choice. It's about time you finished your dreams."

Daryl went to the shop bathroom and splashed water into his face, then began his day like usual using the tools in his hand and the sounds of the people around him to help him think better. He felt a bit heavy as it hit four and he clocked out, making his way to Rick and Lori's, to ask about their opinions seeing as his family had helped in every other part of his career.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke up and for a minute she was disoriented, until she stretched out. She nearly cried out when she felt the soreness rising from her bruises. She got up and showered, spending a huge amount of time standing in front of her full length mirror. She stood until her feet fell asleep, poking at her bruises while tears streamed down her face before rewashing her face and grabbing her phone, making her way to the kitchen.

She took a few light pain pills to help the swelling before making herself half a strawberry jam sandwich and a cup of vanilla latte thanks to her Keureig. She ate in her favorite spot while looking out the window, watching the neighbors in the next building make dinner together and wishing she could have something look me they did. Simple, and happy is all she wants for herself, because that's what her parents had and it worked for them.

She picked up her phone and dialed the farm, without even thinking about it much she made a decision as she heard her Daddy's voice on the other line. "Bethie? You alright sweetheart, it's almost five in the evening we're all worried about you. Do you need something?" She almost started crying at the sincerity in his voice.

"No, daddy I'm okay, I was Callin to ask if you still had room in that house for me, considering I'm taking a few days for me I think I need to be around y'all." She took a big breath, then got up already waking the plate and coffee cup before he answered.

""We'd love that Bethie. Especially this wild little boy, you might know him, goes by Max? He's been asking about you since he left your house. I bet if you hurry you could make it for dinner. Patricia and Maggie are making Shepard's pie."

Beth wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'll be there as soon as I pack some clothes. Love you, bye." She said pulling out her small yellow workout bag and putting things in it. "Love you too doodle bug, I'm glad to hear you're up and coming. See you soon, bye." He said before hanging up.

The second she hit that dirt road she felt whatever it was around her heart lift a bit and smiled. She rolled down the window as she pulled down the long driveway she saw her dad sitting on one of the rockers on the porch, Max sitting by his feet petting one of the many barn cats.

About a dozen hugs later she sat next to Max at the dinner table as the exuberant kid said the evening prayer. The dinner was peaceful, Maggie was tired and apparently coming down with a bug while Glenn and Otis were nearly late coming back from fixing the fence on the east side after someone had driven through it.

After dinner Beth sat with Hershel and Glenn in the front from, they watched OO7's Hardball as Max colored and Maggie cleaned up then showered. Glenn took Beths things into her room, the same one she'd had since she was born, as Maggie gave her a bath set to soak in and Max made her promise to read to him tonight.

As much as she'd slept the day away, the second Beth laid in Max's bed and started reading they both feel asleep. Maggie came in after forty five minutes and made Glenn get a great candid for her newest photo album.


	9. Doctors and bunnies

Note: someone had questions on how old Carl was, he's fifteen in this fic, he's a high school baby.

I've decided to post three in a row instead because I've had them in here a while. Whoops. Have a virtual coffee on me!

Wednesday morning Daryl woke up, shook himself out of his memories and decided to go hunting. He had enough to just by meat but that was more Lori's deal, Daryl along with Merle had always been as self sufficient as possible. Then he would clean whatever he had and shower before getting Carl and Judith for Lori because she had a doctors appointment and an adult needed to pick Judy up from daycare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl came back through the woods with two squirrels and he had a bag with three rabbits he managed to catch in the bushes. He almost got a deer but he stumbled when he felt his phone vibrate with a text from Beth, 'just getting home and I realized we still have a hunting trip to go on.' He shook his head, here he was trying to get his mind off of her and she just kept popping up everywhere. She'd been messaging him along with the rest of his family about her "recovery" and sending them all pictures, some of her nephew, the farm and even a picture from her view on top of a horse she titled 'Nelly needed some fresh air as much as I did.'

He put the bunnies in a dog kennel he had found by the lake until he could get something, then skinned, cleaned then deboned the squirrels, he got done just in time to throw the meat in his fridge when he realized he wouldn't have anything for the rabbits to eat or lay on but then he decided to feed them the cabbage he got from Sasha when he helped her fix her tire on the side of the road the other day. Then he figured Judy could get some grass for em to lay on when he went to town and fetched her and Carl.

He hopped in the shower and washed the world off of himself, then cleaned up his truck he'd had since he started working at Dale's, he'd kept it pretty clean and he was proud of her, she was the first restore, a 1973 Ford F-250 half light blue half white. He the the empty bag of chips that he'd filled with the two empty packs of Marlboro's and the other things he'd put in the for to throw away, then pulled Judith's booster seat from behind the seat and got on the road.

Carl met him at the daycare parking lot. Judy was telling Daryl about his day when he jumped in the truck, looking worried. "Where's my mom at? She was planning on taking me to get stuff for my art project after school. Is she okay?" Daryl nodded. "I'll take you ta get your shit kid, but I need ya to help me make a pen for some rabbits. Figure I get up to make some more an I don't have to worry about food much once it starts freezin and the deer stop showin up .-which Carl made a face about- Your momma said he had a doctors appointment. Since when do ya take art?" Carl shook his head "I actually don't its Sophia's project but she can't do it at her house she tried making some weird birdhouse thing that looked like a mini mansion but her dad smashed it when he was drunk. Then Lizzie told me at our church thing about it, so I told her I'd get her more supplies and help her this week." Daryl nodded and then started the truck.

Carl rolled his eyes but nodded as Daryl told Judith this was the "fixin everythang store" they walked into Lowe's and Daryl grabbed a bundle of zip ties, some boxes of screws, some wood, five pre cut seven-by-nine wire mesh panels with metal end coates, and a tarp. He had Judith pick a color for the wood to be painted. She picked a bright yellow called sunshine. Carl went and his supplies for The bird house, then got paintbrushes for both Sophia's project and the bunny habitat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were almost done painting the inside of the grate before putting the legs on it when Rick called, asking if he'd seen the kids. Daryl could hear a slight panic in his voice and the car radio so he knew he was driving. "Yeah. They been here, I picked 'em up from Asskicker's daycare. Why? Everythang alright?" Rick sighed.

"She didn't tell me who had them and Beth called saying Lori had showed up to her apartment freaking out and crying, she got some bad news today, I may need ya to take em to school tomorrow." Daryl felt uneasy as he walked into the house, away from the kids. "What's wrong? She's worries about fuckin everything..." Before Daryl could finish Rick cleared his throat. "She hasn't told me yet I'm headed to Beth's to go get her, but she said that shes wantin us to all eat together saturday night." Daryl pulled out a cigarette and nodded to himself.

"Don't worry bout the kids they got some clothes here I'll take 'em ta school till saturday, you an Lori just talk and whatever I got em." Rick let out a breath and Daryl heard the car get turned off and Rick whispered something to himself, and a car door slammed in the background. "I appreciate it Daryl, don't know what the hell to do with all of this. I'll let ya go, I'm at Beth's now ya can call if the kids need anything." Daryl just said "mmhm" and hung up before walking outside and lighting his cigarette.

He looked around and Judith was playing with the bunnies through the little slits and Carl was sitting in the grass, doing something with his phone. Daryl cleared his throat, trying to think of what ta say. "Well, y'all are staying here till saturday then I'll go 'head an take ya to a meal your mama is makin... Or well prolly buyin'." Carl chuckled and nodded while Judith just turned to the cage and said loudly, "Ya hear that bunnies?! I get ta play with you all night!" Daryl just shook his head at her and lit up another cigarette, starting to screw down the doors in the boxes behind the pen.

Judith walked along the fence grabbing specific blades of grass and putting them in the bucket she drug along with her while singing some song he assumed she made /Daryl worked for about five minutes just listening to Judith, before Carl set his phone down on the picnic table and walked up. "Is my mom really okay Uncle D?" Daryl sighed, he didn't want to lie to the kid. "Well, I honestly don't know yet kid but you two are again here for right now so ya Mama an Daddy can figure out whatever they need ta figure out. Whatever it is ya got us." Carl nodded, then picked a pole driver up and walking to the other side of the property, where Daryl marked where he was going to set the pen up.

"Daryl and Carl took another twenty minutes putting the cage together and in its spot just as truth declared she was starving and was gonna die without real food. They ate a goulash he threw together with some leftover pasta and the squirrel meat, Carl even smiled as he made a mess throwing spices in it. Daryl spent the rest of the night watching Judith chase the bunnies around his living room. Once she was bathed and sleeping along with the rabbits, he spent the rest of the night worrying about Carl who had decided to stare at the TV silently until they both got tired. He layed down and checked his phone by habit, there was a thank you message from Rick and a message from Beth saying she hoped the kids weren't misbehaving today along with another that said she didn't mean it in a bad way, that Rick and Lori really need the time to themselves. Daryl couldn't help but smile and send her the picture of Carl and Judith on his living room floor playing with the rabbits before he decided to go to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was bored, usually on tuesdays and Thursday she'd go to early classes. Followed by eating lunch with her sister before spending the time in front of a piano with people until dusk before eating supper and buckling down on homework. Today was not a usual Thursday, she spent the morning at her therapist, who advised her to try an anxiety medicine and go out to the lunch with Maggie and dinner at the Grimes' that she wasn't sure she should go to Tomorrow.

She'd already texted Maggie about meeting her at the diner by the small strip mall Maggie wanted to go to. Then she called Lori who was trying to figure out where she wanted to order food from, Beth helped with a "everyone loves fried chicken" comment and then Beth promised she would make a lemonberry crumble for a dessert. She hung up, then ate a can of stew while watching the couple across from her again, now she didn't know what the hell she wanted to do but couldn't get her mind off of everything, she wanted to focus on something.

Before she could tell herself not too she picked up the phone and called theperson who'd been on her mind all week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl just finished a game of twenty one with Carl as Judith took her bath and brushed her teeth 'by herself like a big girl' as his phone rang. He checked the I.D. and answered. He was feeling a bit nervous since she had never called before, just texted.

"Beth? Everything okay?" He said, Carl gave him a weird look as he stood up and went to the other room. He let out a breathe when she gave a breathy giggle and said "no, uh no I was just bores I can go if you're busy or-" she said quickly but Judith's screechy giggling Stored her talking.

Daryl heard her take a breath as he pulled out Judith's favorite cup from his cabinet and poured her a bit of milk. "Nah, you're fine Beth 'm just playing card games with Carl while Lil Asskickers's getting ready ta go ta bed." She almost snorted on the other line at his nickname for Judith. "Good, uh should I let you go then?" She said as he walked in the living room to see Carl throwing Judith around as she still laughed.

Judy looked over as Carl caught her again and tillered her head. "'S that my mommy?" Daryl shook his head, as Beth said " let me talk to her, I haven't seen her in a fee weeks." He passed Judith her milk after and led her to the smaller of the two bedrooms on the other side of his trailer that was pretty much her second bedroom, and pulled down the Murphy bed and straightened her pink blankets.

"Nah Asskicker it's Beth, wanna talk to her until its time to sleep?" Judith nodded and practically shouted "Yes! But alone 'cuz it's gonna be a special call Uncle D!" As she climbed up and into her sheets as Daryl handed her his phone before turning on the lamp and switching off her overhead light.

"Alright alright but you only have half an hour before I come back for my phone and ya need ta sleep for school." Judith nodded and Daryl walked out as she began telling Beth about staying with 'Uncle D and his bunnies'. He smoked another cigarette on the porch, and When Daryl walked into the living room, Carl was sitting on the Floor by the wall, on a webchat with Sophia who was trying give him instructions on how to put the birdhouse together so she could come over tomorrow before school and finish painting and set the tiny brushes and things where she wanted so she could turn it in.

Daryl waved at her as he walked by then turned the tv on as she waved back, then disconnected the call as Daryl heard shouting coming from Ed. He wished he could do more but Carol always said she wouldn't leave, that eventually he'd drink himself dead and she'd be fine.

Twenty minutes later he walked back in and saw Judith passed out with the phone by her head. Carl peeked in and took a picture with a quiet "gonna show mom she's actually asleep on time." But Daryl knew he wanted it more for himself, he had a soft spot for his baby sister and Daryl knew all about that.

For a second he wasn't sure if he wanted to interrupt, as he put the phone to his ear. Beth apparently played more than piano as Daryl heard the sounds of her voice accompanying the acoustic guitar chords of 'Her Jude' Daryl grabbed a drink and sat in the bay window, he cracked it and lit a cigarette. When Beth stopped he clapped.

She sofltly said "oh. I thought Judy was still here. Hi." He smirked to himself, he could pretty much hear the embarrassment. "Hey nah she's passed out... You're voice is real soothin, I like it. I bet if ya text Carl he'll send you the picture he took." There was a silence then she said "done, it better be cute. He told me he was going to send me a cute video once and it was just her eating her boogers." She said with a laugh and Daryl joined in. "Sounds like Carl, he sent me a picture of her poop when she finally learned to go in the toilet." He said and she laughed harder. "Yeah me too, he said it was because I sent him a picture of some roadkill when I was volunteering."

He leaned back against the pushed in wall, and put a hand behind his head, he didn't know why it was so easy to talk to her. The laugher died down and he asked, "so why the call? I mean... You usually just text?" She took another breath. "Honestly, This week hasn't been what unexpected at all but I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't push. So I planted myself on my couch and called you" Daryl understood that, he knew usually when someone needed space.

"Yeah, alright woman I get that, so what else ya feel like talking about?" He said, he set her on speaker as he changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of pants he slept in when the kids were here. He took a drink and settled further in bed, ready for a long talk with the woman his mind wouldn't quit stopping on.


	10. of pie and fatherly advice

Note: it's been a while but I'm back to my original schedule (I think) back to Tuesdays and Fridays! I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 10

Beth woke up fifteen past eight and had a strawberry pop•tart with her anxiety medicine. She texted her Daddy and sister that they were still on today, before heading to the kitchen to make the dessert. Lori texted her she could do with some chocolate. Beth knew that Lori was hiding more then just being sick but didn't want to come out with it all at once so Beth grabbed her mama's mud pie recipe and got to work. She got two text messages as she preheated the oven. It was from Maggie, saying that her car was in the shop so she was hitching a ride with their daddy, that they'd meet her at the restraunt, the second said she'd get started on shopping while they had their lunch.

Beth replied with a thumbs up emoji before prepping the crust in a pie pan and putting it in the oven, as it baked she took out the vanilla ice cream and mixing wet and dry ingredients. She turned on the radio as she usually did while cooking and sat down, she got a text from Merle with a link to a puppy rolling around and laughed before texting him back that she was making the dessert for the Grimes dinner and thinking about getting a puppy. The radio was set to a classic rock station and she sighed as Kiss' Beth came on. She took the crust out and reset the temperature. She flash cooled the crust in her freezer as she mixed the wet and dry ingredients and sang along to motley crue. She got another text from an known number saying "you'll regret your mistakes" but ignored it and poured the mix into the cooled crust before putting it back in the oven.

She choose a pair of black jean shorts, and a grey shirt with a Woolf howling at the moon on it and a tyedye underwear set, then drew a bath, then she set a timer for the pie. When it went off she got out and or it back on the freezer, by that time it was nearly ten. She turned on the TV and started watching 2 broke girls while she did her makeup, she even choose to wear her Cross necklace. Beth was watching the show, but couldn't stop thinking about the way Lori had been when she showed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Beth was filling out applications, feeling better about going ahead with her life, when a frantic knock scared her. She walked quietly, worried but peeking through the hole she just saw Lori looking to each side of her frazzled and worried. She opened the door and Lori pulled her into a hug. When beth pulled back she was worried about what had hampered. "Lori? What's wrong? Is it the kids? Is Rick hurt what-" she got cut off as Lori started bawling and grabbed onto her again Beth didn't know what to do as Lori sobbed but take her to the couch while she called Rick. She sat her on the couch and wrapped her up in the soft yellow blanket, that's when she saw her hospital bracelet and got even more worried as she headed into the bedroom to call Rick as Lori cried on her couch.

She hung up with Rick and made Lori some chamomile tea "Breathe and drink this Lori. Ricks on his way." She said and immediately regretted it when Lori started crying again. "Tell me what's wrong if you want, I want to help" beth said, but Lori just shook her head and babbled through ugly tears. They were sitting quietly and Beth was trying to see what was possibly wrong without flat out asking, but couldn't tell what part of the hospital she'd been at because of her position, but she smelled of antiseptic. She hoped she was just over reacting to whatever it was. When Rick walked in she decided to give them space in the pretense of cleaning her bathroom. Rick had knocked on her door a while later and said "Thanks Beth, I'm going to drop her off at home and drop her off to get her car in the morning. I'll let you know what I can Saturday. The dinners still on." Beth nodded and watched them leave, Rick looked so broken and just helped her to the car, Beth was closing the door still confused as he looked back and nodded his thanks.***

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the episode was over she pulled the pie out, spread the softened ice cream, made whip cream drops on the top then drizzled it with fudge sauce. She covered it with a lid and set it back in the freezer until tonight. She grabbed her laptop and noticed she had a message from her college loan company, stating that the company was going under and she owed them over a grand from last semester and the full six this year. She didn't know how to feel, honestly all she had planned for her future was being a counselor. Originally she wanted to raise horses and keep a stable, but once she went through her mama and Shaun's death, she wanted to do more, help kids in situations just like hers and with that she felt they needed someone to help as much as she did. More importantly she knew that she couldn't help anyone with the way her health was at the moment, she'd thought about stepping back and working on herself for a while. Instead of feeling broken about not being able to finish Beth sighed and nodded to herself. This was a sign that she needed to step back.

She watched another episode while waiting for Maggie to let her know that they were on the way and texted with Merle who had taken to sending her random funny things the guys had done. Apparently they were frustrated with one guy not wanting to do much and they'd gotten into an argument. Beth laughed at Merle's use of emojis and told him he should stop or at least take a break for today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth meet her dad at one of her favorite restaurants, a taste of Poland. Her dad had already ordered a glass of sweet tea for them both to drink and when she sat down a waiter came from the back with a plate of potato dumplings and Beth immediately grabbed one while looking through the menu. Hershel said "I'll take Mielony, with mashed potatoes, And a bread basket. Bethie do you want your usual?" Beth nodded feeling anxious now that she'd realized the Waiter was looking at her, or more specifically the nearly gone scrapes and bruises.

Hershel nodded and cleared his throat which made the Waiter look back towards him as beth shot her daddy a smile of thanks he ordered her usual. "My daughter will have Hungarian goulash, no pickles and a side of potato pancakes." He said, the waiter nodded and left and Beth sighed as she relaxed again. She'd not noticed that her eyes were closed until she opened them when her daddy patted her on top of her arm. He smiled and said something she hasn't heard since she woke up in the hospital. "You worried me Bethie. I know I don't say it much but your so much stronger then me and your mother ever thought. I know the last time I said that you didn't believe me but you need to know that me, Maggie and everyone are so proud of you. Your mama and Shawn are too. I've got faith in that." Beth felt the tears coming and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure of that just yet daddy, I decided to not finish out this semester and focus on my own health. I'm trying to be strong. You always have my back and I'm so happy to have you an Maggie and Glenn and even Max helps me realize I've got a happy life to fight for." She said quietly while playing with the straw in her glass.

The food came and they ate the first half quietly, and Beth felt extremely better after eating one of her favorite comfort foods. Hershel drank the last of his tea and sighed "So, no more heavy talk, one of Bobby Miller's Rottweiler's had puppies a few months back, he's been house training them and getting them checked out... He came by yesterday, said he'd heard what happened, he wanted to know if you wanted to have one." He said with a smile. Beth put her fork down, excited as the Waiter, who she chose to ignore, poured them more tea. "Oh my gosh yes! When can I get one? I'll even pay him, I was thinking about getting a puppy when I moved but I can have one at the apartment too, I'm out of my lease soon, need to find a place to stay." She said, already excited about having something else occupying her time. Hershel laughed and Beth's phone rang, it was Maggie, so she showed her dad.

Hershel motioned for her to go ahead and answer and Maggie was already talking "So okay you mentioned you wanted a night job, well I ran into Sasha, checker's is hiring for night waitresses and she said if you wanted you could go see her or her husband Bob." Beth smiled at her sister excited voice. "Okay okay Maggie I'll go by and see sometime. I'll finish my lunch with Daddy so he can go see what's happening at the clinic and call you when I'm at the mall's entrance." She said, Maggie didn't reply as a normal person, she just hung up and when she did she saw she'd missed a message from Carl. It was a picture, taken like a group selfie in front was Carl, Daryl and Merle stood behind him holding up decent sized fish they'd caught while Carl held his broken pole, she tried to tell herself she wasn't staring at Daryl. Or Daryl's smile. Or Daryl's arms in the cutoff plaid shirt he was wearing.

"Bethie, I know that look. Who's got you all enamored?" Her daddy's voice traveled through her thoughts and when she looked up he was eating a bread roll with an amused expression. Beth felt her face heat up with embarrassment and tried to clear her throat. "It's not... I don't... Not like that daddy." She said and he nodded and finished his bread stick. "Well, then how come I've heard from a certain source that you're thinking of going shooting with someone soon? You haven't done that in a while. Matter of fact you've only done that by yourself... I'd say it's something." Beth took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill Maggie she-" Beth stopped when Hershel shook his head. "Actually it was your very chatty nephew who told me. Something about you asking this Daryl out to go hunting after he drove you around on his Harley and he stayed with Merle." Beth couldn't think of what to do so she just laughed, she laughed so hard she coughed. Of course the first thing Max would do when he got back was tell his grandpa literally everything from his point of view.

She took a drink still slightly laughing and nodded. "Uhm well I suppose yes I did but I want really going to say anything yet... Yes I asked him to go hunting and I actually do like him daddy I just... Wasn't sure if you'd approve. I don't know why exactly." Hershel sat up a bit straighter. "Bethie, if I didn't approve I'd have let you know when I heard him and his brother had helped you out. Dixon name used to go far here and not in a good way, but from what Maggie and Max have said they're not a bad guys. I think I've even seen the one max talks about, Daryl... Yeah I've seen him around Dale's and Rick has mentioned he let's his kids stay over so he must not be a bad guy. If it was his age? Beth I was seven years older than Josephine and fourteen years older than Annette. I don't care how old he is as long you never have to go through what you did with Jimmy." Beth nodded, not wanting to speak as her throat constricted and her eyes filled with tears as Hershel took her hand and squeezed it. "Now I'm going to pay and get your sister a sandwich, you go clean up in the bathroom so your sister doesn't ask a million questions. Beth nodded and went to do as he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth met Maggie at the front and Maggie took the sandwich. Beth was sprouted her sister only had one bag, unsurprisingly it was from the adult store in the back of the mall. "Beth! Finally, okay I have to hit Macy's to get a new outfit or five for work and Victoria secret, but first I need your help with something." Beth nodded and took a deep breath as her sister grabbed her hand. She was looking down so she hadn't realized where she was being dragged to until she looked up and she was standing in front of a row of newborn baby things. "Uh, Maggie who are we shopping for?" Maggie smiled and pulled a sonogram picture out of her pocket. "I'm almost five months. Another boy, so that means you have to help me!" Beth smiled and hugged her sister, then snacked her arm. "Of course! Also you owe me for not telling me you were pregnant!" Maggie laughed and pulled her to everything she felt she wanted to buy. Beth just laughed and told her sister her opinions on each thing she picked up. By the time Maggie said she was "done for today" Beth was ready for a nap, instead she went home to grab the chocolate pie and head to the Grimes'.

Note: Ingredients for the pie! 1 store-bought piecrust  
1 stick unsalted butter  
1¾ c. sugar  
4 tbsp. cocoa  
¼ c. all-purpose flour  
4 large eggs  
1 tsp. vanilla extract  
3 c. vanilla or mocha ice cream  
3 tbsp. fudge sauce  
1 c. Chopped Pecans  
1can Whipped cream Directions Preheat oven to 450 degrees F. Line crust with parchment paper and weight with dried beans or pie weights; bake until dough is lightly golden and set, 10 to 15 minutes. Remove pie and cool on a wire rack. Reduce oven temperature to 350 degrees F.  
For filling: In a bowl, stir together butter, sugar, and cocoa until well combined. Add flour, pecans, eggs, and vanilla and mix until smooth. Pour mixture into crust and bake for 30 to 40 minutes.  
Remove pie from oven and cool completely on a wire rack. Gently mound ice cream over pie and freeze until ice cream sets. Drizzle with fudge sauce before serving. (Whip cream is optional)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please please let me know your thoughts!


	11. Feelings and first kisses

Sorry its late, my WiFi was acting weird last night!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth stopped off and bought a Red Bull because she felt she needed the energy. She even smiled when the old man at the counter said "Be careful with those angel, you'll grow real wings with that stuff." Even after her detour she was there almost 30 minutes early and could see Carl's bedroom light on and Lori and Rick were sitting at the dining room table. She walked in and froze, Beth didn't ever have to knock, this was like a second home to her but she instantly regretted not letting them know she was there.

"I know Rick, I cheated but if I'd had any idea of what would happen it wouldn't have gotten-" Rick cut her off, he wanted a hand to shut her up and looked ready to hit her but Beth knew he wouldn't take it that far. "You shouldn't have even thought about it... I didn't! You're the one that's been telling me since last year we needed to work it out and you go behind my back. Would any of this came out if you hadn't been pregnant? Did you even think about it? No, because you never think Lori!" By this time he was standing up and caught a look in Beth's direction.

Beth was livid, she couldn't believe Lori would throw her entire life away for another man when Rick did everything for her. She cleared her throat and walked through to put the pie away before she threw it at Lori and walked back in to the dining room. Rick was pacing with his hands running through his hair, Lori looked more calm remorseful. "So is this why you guys called us over here to tell us your going to get divorced?" Rick shook his head and Lori got up and poured herself a glass of white wine. And sat back down.

"No, I um this was originally just a dinner. I got some bad news Beth I've got cancer. Pancreatic stage three, completely unremovable. I- they took blood about a month ago, then I lost the baby and they did a few more tests." Beth didn't really know what to say to that but she was still pissed. "So you knew about the baby? How long did you know? Did you even stop to think about your family? Your kids? Were you just going to pass the baby off as Rick's? You're so dam selfish Lori. You know what that cancer is? Karma for all the things you've done. Do the kids know already? How much do they know?" The last part she directed to Rick. He nodded. "Judy only knows that Lori's sick, but Carl found her hospital papers and knows everything. Before I found out about the other thing we were planning a last family trip to Disney world."

Beth shook her head and looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. "So are the kids going to eat with us?" Rick shook his head. "I was going to have them eat when I went to get the chicken." Beth nodded. "I'll take them to eat and to the park instead. Carl probably needs to talk and Judith should be playing her day away not dealing with Lori's bullshit" Rick nodded and Lori looked like she wanted to argue but Beth was already walking upstairs to Carl's room where he could hear Judith's favorite movie, Shrek, playing. For a four year old she was really perceptive and Beth wondered if the girl knew more then she needed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl didn't know the last time he felt so conflicted about what to do. When the two brothers had showed up in Daryl's truck and noticed the absence of people, Rick told them Beth took the kids out to eat when she found out what was going on and they'd decided to just let Michonne and Carol know later. They'd ate in silence, until Rick went to get dessert and Lori tried to tell him she didn't want what Beth had made, knowing her feelings. That had hit a nerve with Rick, who set the pie on the table rather hard with the "God damnnit Lori aside from what you think it's not always about you." Them Merle stood up and got into Rick's face. "Uh uh piggy, don't be talking at my little sister like that." Lori out a hand on Merle's shoulder and shook her head as Rick walked out of the house and into the garage where Daryl could hear him throwing tools at the wall. They started at the garage door for a minute before Merle and Daryl both went to go that way and Lori out a hand on their shoulders. "No, I just... I lied to him. I have cancer. I won't make it much longer they can't do surgery or anything but it's worse then that. I cheated on him. We've been having problems since Judith was born I've wanted out but didn't want to look like a bitch and Rick stayed because I didn't want yo leave, he even brought it back up last year and I told him no." She took a breathe and continued. "I thought it wouldn't be a problem since I found out I was dying but turns out I did get pregnant. It wasn't just that. I refused us both because I'm selfish. He went out for a beer with Michonne and a few people a while ago and I lost it, he asked again but that's when I told him I was sick, I knew for a while I was pregnant but I lost the baby Wednesday."

Daryl's first instinct was to comfort his sister and keep her closer, find a doctor and demand he fix her. On the other hand he felt that she may have deserved it, Lori saw every day growing up and going from the Dixon house to the Wayne's what happened to families torn apart from cheating. He wanted to be there for his sister, yeah of course but Rick was his best friend. Rick knew everything about Daryl and vice versa, he'd even came to him a few times when he wanted to talk about his problems. Merle on the other hand had hugged his sister, then told her what he thought. "Little sister that's right fucked up darlin. Ya shoulda just let the man go. Even if he is a pig he knows what ta do just as much as you do." Lori nodded and hugged Merle as the garage door opened.

He didn't bother going into the dining room, just walked up the stairs to his room and they heard the shower running. Lori jumped when her phone rang and Merle being Merle had cut himself a piece of the pie and was eating it. "Beth? Is something wrong?" There was a pause as someone answered. "Oh. Okay I'll get them some clothes together and-" Lori closed her eyes. "Daryl and Merle are still here-" Lori set the phone down. "Do you think y'all can swing by Beth's with some clothes for Judith and Carl, and the pie?" Merle gave Daryl a look and wiggled his eyebrows, and Daryl smacked his arm as he nodded. "They'll be over soon Beth-." Lori looked at her phone and huffed before walking up the stairs. "You should try this here pie is damn good brotha." Merle said as he put it in a bag to carry out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl didn't know what to expect when they showed up but it definitely wasn't Judith opening the door in what was surely Beth's shirt. It was drowning her in pink and had a black skull on it. They stepped in and saw why Judith had been the one to open it, out of a door came Carl, almost running while a sopping wet Beth chased him around the room with two bottles of the one condiment me couldn't stand; mustard. Daryl was mesmerized by the way she moved around the tiny apartment. He was torn between horny and amused watching, her half-wet hair was falling out of the bun, the smile on her face was the biggest he'd seen yet and matched the glee in her bright blue eyes. He was shocked or of staying by Merle who was laughing so hard he had to grab Daryl's shoulder.

What felt like two seconds later Beth was standing over Carl with while he yelled "No! Beth not fair mine was water!" Daryl watched her smirk and squirt a bit of mustard on his face and rubbed it in his hair. Daryl watched while shaking his head at Merle who was clapping and Judith who'd joined in as Beth stepped away and Carl ran into the other room. "Uhm. Hi guys. Welcome to my ridiculous student based apartment, make yourself at home. Just- uh gimme two seconds to go change." She said before disappearing into the room Carl went into.

Daryl rolled his eyes as Merle immediately went to her kitchen and started going through cabinets, Judith dragged Daryl to the couch and took the backpacks that had their clothes in them to the room he guessed was Beth's room that connected to the bathroom. As Judith squeezed through he caught a glimpse of Beth's bare side. He took a breath in as he got a shot of her, shed already changed into shorts but her arms were just then tugging down her top still. He felt a rush of blood to his cock and took a breathe as the door snapped. He adjusted himself and stared at a picture of what had to be her sister Maggie, Maggie husband Glenn and a very tiny Max in front of a farmhouse. Merle sat next to him with the entire pie and a fork, complete with a smirk in his brothers way. "Knew it." Was all Merle said and Daryl cleared his throat, almost embarrassed that his brotherd seen his reaction.

A minute later Beth came back in the room, Judith was now wearing her favorite princess Tatiana night dress and her hair was pulled back into a braid that matched Beth's. The Dixon men watched her carry Judith into the kitchen, where the two of them stayed making some sort of tea, putting it in two coffee mugs with weird crochet'd covers on them. Carl came back in and grabbed three Root beers from the fridge and handed two to his uncles, without sharing a word he sat on the floor by the big chair and turned on a movie Daryl hadn't realized the kid would still watch. As The Little Rascals started Beth brought over a bag of chex mix and funyuns and her cup of tea as Judith carefully brought her freezer cooled cup over. Beth sat down sideways with a pillow behind her and criss-crossed her legs, Carl took the Chex and she opened the funyuns as Judith crawled up on her lap and cuddled into her. Daryl want sure that he should feel jelous- jerks that Judith picked Beth to sit with or that Judith got to cuddle up to Beth like that.

Beth glanced over at the two men blatantly staying at her she smiled. "I see at least one person liked the pie I spent the morning making. Y'all can go if ya want, Carl just figured we could watch a movie to get our mind off of stuff." Daryl went to speak but didn't know what to say, but Merle being Merle did. "Well damn I thought ya went an'bought this thing! Its mighty sugary but I'll deal with it. We can stay, hell I don't remember the last time I's seen that Rascals. Me an Lil' bro here'll stay as long as welcome." Daryl nodded and tipped the half empty root beer before taking another drink. Count on Merle to deal with family destruction better.

By the time the talent show ended Daryl was more into watching Beth, who'd taken to running one hand through Carl's hair and the other up a sleepy Judith's back. Just then Judith sat up and asked "So is mommy leaving without us to the place before heaven?"

Beth was frozen, she didn't know what to answer the girl's question with, or even if she should. Under her hand Carl shifted and turned to Judith, who crawled down into his lap. "Jude, we talked about this. We'll get to stay a week. Mom already said we're going to go to Disney and see all your favorite characters. It'll be okay I promise because I'll always be here for you. That's what big brothers are for." At that Beth's chest tightened and she got up. She didn't realize the instant regret on Carl's face or the fact that she was just leaving, but she slipped into the hallway and sat down outside the door trying to not cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl went to go after her but hesitated, not sure if they were close enough for that or that she'd want to tell him what was bothering her so much, Merle gave him a look, then stood up and got two eight ounce bottles of water and another root beer out of the fridge and shoved the waters at Daryl, nodding his head towards the door Daryl took a breath and left as Carl claimed the twin bed with Judith still in his arms.

He saw Beth sitting about three feet from the door with her knees pulled up and her arms proping her head up on them staring at the wall with pools of tears in her big blues and his first instinct was to sit and put an arm around her. He sat closer to the door, put the waters on his other side; crossed his outstretched legs and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and an almost gone smile showed up. A low "Hey Daryl." Escaped her lips as a tear escaped and he brushed it off of her face.

"Hi. Thought ya might be lonely out here by yer 'self." She huffed contently, leaned forward and took him by surprise when she captured his lips with her own. He smirked and kissed her back a second before pulling back. She didn't say anything, just pulled his arm around herself and leaned against his shoulder. Daryl's mind was going a mile a minute but he didn't know what to focus on, they were quiet for about two minutes and Daryl knew she was thinkin too. He didn't want to break the silence.

"I don't know why I feel so connected and comfortable with you Daryl. I more than like it, and you." Daryl wasn't expecting her to say that but he never expected much of anything from her, yet she always suprised him. He laughed to himself. "Idunno. Maybe some fucked up savior complex. I helped you out an now you think us owe me or sumthin." It was Beth turn to laugh but instead of a quiet laugh it was a bell tinkling kind of thing that Daryl wanted to hear more.

Daryl hugged her to him a bit tighter and Beth turned to him again, with a serious look. "I mean just like that. I feel better when I talk to you Daryl. I've never had that before. Today's been such a rollercoaster for me, and the second you stepped out of that door I felt better." She took a breath and smiled, pushing his hair back out of his face. He wasn't usually a talkative person, but he could listen damn well and he wanted to listen to her. "Rollercoaster? What else happened girl?" He felt her take shaky breath and handed her one of the water bottles.

Beth put her head back on his shoulder and put her legs over his. "First I got news that I owe almost seven grand to my financial advising office, is closing down and I decided I want to just work on my health. Then I remembered my lease is up soon so I've got to find a place. Then I got a pick me up, well two. I'm getting a Rottweiler puppy from a friend of my dad's... Along with another nephew." She smiled and took another drink. "Then everything happened with Lori, Carl found out in a fucked up way because Lori's so damn irresponsible and can't keep her shit together and well Carl found her hospital papers just out on the kitchen counter. -and I know she's your sister but it's true- I just I am really exhausted and seeing Carl with Judith makes me remember how Shaun was with me is pretty much like looking into a mirror."

Daryl pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Well, that sounds damn exhaustin. Shit- I don't think I've heard you say that many cuss words before, ya got a dirty mouth woman." She laughed again. "It usually only ever happens when I'm stressed." Daryl saw her looking at his watch, and noted it was almost midnight. She pulled her legs back to how they were when he came out and sighed. "Shit- I think I better call it a night, Judith always wakes up at an ungodly hour. This was nice though. Definitely need to spend more time with you mister Dixon." Beth smirked at him and he pulled her into a kiss, this one was more heated and he poured a bit of the words he didn't know how to say into it, yeah he wanted more time with her too. She pulled back smiled at him as a group of kids she went to college with came through with pizza and beer.

Daryl stood up and helped Beth up from the ground, he waited until the other people were all crammed into the apartment across from hers and said "one more for the road." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. They pulled apart as a whistle broke through the air and Merle was standing in the doorway smirking. Beth threw her almost empty water bottle at him and he caught it. "Carl fell asleep an I helped Judith brush 'er pearly whites an put er down in her bed." Berth smiled and stepped back. Daryl shook his head still apprised that his brother had changed as much as h stayed the same. "Well look at you being a responsible adult 'fore being an ass." Merle smirked and patted beth on the top of the head.

Beth pecked Daryl's lips one more time and stepped fully away. "Alright it's already midnight. I guess you gotta get your gremlin brother home before he does too much mischief, see y'all soon." she said, turning around and going inside. Merle smirked at him and Daryl shoved his brother up against the wall as they made their way out to the truck.


	12. Day with Merle

Note: you, reading this! You are special to me and I hope you smile today because I have started to. I've started to get my life back on track and you reading what I write is absolutely amazing.

Daryl was half preoccupied with his own thoughts friday, he'd spent the last few days talking to Beth and Merle and spent last night having a beer with Merle and Rick while Rick packed some of Lori's things. Lori had taken the kids down already to see Disney world, Rick stayed back to pack her list of things she wanted and was driving them down to Florida with her dad and uncle today, then catching a flight back with the kids Saturday night.

Among the talks Daryl finally realistically started thinking about his life goals and what Dale had offered him. Daryl was working on renovating a nineteen sixty five Chevy C10 he was almost done be was working on getting the wheels on to paint it a off white called quicksand, when Dale called him into the office. Much like the last time he called him in he slipped him a burrito, this time it was beef bean cheese and bell peppers, along with a can of Coke. "Hey Daryl. You said this morning ta wanted to talk but I've been back filling, what's up son?" Daryl scratched his head and took a drink. "I was uh-well I'm wonderin how long it'll take ta go ahead and sign those papers if ya to want me ta go ahead and take over this place."

Dale was ecstatic as he pulled out his phone and called Aaron who was at a late lunch with Eric.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had been having a bad day, last night she spent way too much time perfecting a "testing tray" of things she could bake off a list Sasha had given her. They'd already hired another waitress but Sasha had tried a few of her desserts when she'd been over and spending time with Maggie and wanted to know how much of the things on her list she could make for the diner during the week to help the cook. It also helped since baked goods would taste better homemade.

She'd gotten a call Sunday and an interview Monday about a local grocery store that was hiring part time. She showed up and was elated when she was given the job. She'd started at eight in the morning, out stocking at the back of the store and was about halfway done at nine and Merle had texted about her making him taster tot casserole. She'd replied with a list of ingredients and continued, slightly dancing to the music playing over the speakers. She'd bent down and started seeing the cans on the bottom shelf when someone came up behind her, whistled and grabbed her hips. She didn't think she just reacted and drive an elbow into the mans face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Beth heard and froze. She knew that voice, it was her new boss, Mr. Bagwell. A few seconds later a lady said "oh dear" as the man with her stated dialing nine one one. Beth stood where she was, she could hear her blood in her ears and everything slowed down. She felt her chest tighten and her vision went blurry as she started to fall she heard a voice that she knew well by now, calling her name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke up laying on a stretcher as it was wheeled into the sunlight. She tried to clear her head and saw Merle walking back towards her. "Merle?" She was dizzy and it came out quieter than she'd meant but he stated walking faster carrying a bottle of sprite. The paramedic stopped and helped her sit up as Merle approached. Merle hugged her, then said "well bad news is ya freaked and passed out. Good news is that elbow to that face took that fucker down. Ya done broke his nose sunshine." She nodded and he passed the bottle into her shaky hands. "Um- am I good to leave now?" She asked, wanting to go home, take another anxiety pill and sleep for a million years.

The paramedic nodded, looking concerned. "Well your brother-in-law caught you, the blackout was due to the lack of oxygen during your panic attack so as long as someone else drives you and you get plenty of fluids, eat if you haven't and you'll be fine." Beth nodded again. "I'll drive ya, get someone ta drive me back ta my bike later." Beth took another drink and groaned. "My keys are in my work locker. And I've got nothing to eat at my house." Merle ran a hand under his chin. "Wait here. I'll be back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Beth was sitting on her giant chair, that Merle had moved into the dining nook eating a chicken wrap from McDonald's as Merle put the few meals up-he'd insisted on not only pushing her around the store in a wheelchair with a basket to get her a few meals for the weekend, but also paying for them- he wiped his hands down and turned. "Alright. I got the shit fer that tots. Gimme instructions an I'll see how bad I fuck it up." Beth laughed weakly, she'd feel asleep on the way back but told Merle she'd tell him how to make it when they get back. "Well we ate lunch and won't need to put it in the oven till like seven but since you insist I'll tell you. Right now we only need the garlic and chili powder from my cabinet, the onion, ground beef and the can of sliced mushrooms. The skillet kinda lives permanently on my stove, spatulas on the drawer to the right." Merle nodded and did what she said.

"Chop half the onion, half inch squares and add it to the skillet on medium, to cook by itself a minute while you drain the mushrooms and put them in there. Add a tablespoon of both powders then add the ground beef and chop it kinda small. Then you can put it in the glass bowl and leave it covered. Preheat the oven to four twenty five at seven, then pour the meat in my big glass pan, put the cream of chicken over it, then add the drained cans of green beans and corn; put the tater tots in a layer, sprinkle a tablespoon of salt over it all and leave it in for thirty five minutes. Merle nodded as he typed something-probably what she just told him- into it and he stood up to help her to her room so she could sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turned out Beth woke up at six and found herself not only feeling better but absolutely starving. Merle was right where he'd said he was gonna be, sitting on her couch. She just glanced at him and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of tea. She was walking around when she realized someone else was with him.

She poked her head around and saw not only max but Glenn sitting there. She walked into the living room as her toilet flushed and Maggie walked into the room. "How did I not know you were-what I wasn't asleep that long." Max laughed and climbed into her lap. "Aunt behf we came to show you my brother! But you were sleeping and Merle said we could stay for tot cassro'!" She looked at Merle and he shrugged. Beth shook her head and hugged her nephew "Of course monkey! You can always come over. Merle's gonna try and make it, hopefully he gets started soon because I'm starving." She looked up as Merle got up and went into the kitchen, and locked eyes with her sister. "And you. Gimme that sonogram picture before I hold this one hostage." Maggie handed over the sonogram and Beth noticed she'd started actually showing. Ten minutes later Daryl showed up, apparently Merle had decided that this would be the perfect time to have him come over to get his bike, then invited him to eat.

The beginning of dinner was hectic because Beth didn't have enough plates or silverware but the guys across the hall gave her some plastic ones. After that everyone just sat in her living room talking about their favorite TV shows. Glenn's was prison break, Maggie's was the bachelo/bachelors and big brother, merles was deadliest catch, max had said his was dragon tales, Daryl said he didn't watch much TV, but movies were better. At that Maggie snorted, but Beth herself said she preferred real-life comedies like two broke girls and the big bang theory were her favorites. All throughout it Beth kept catching herself staring at Daryl and hoped no one else had seen.

After dinner Daryl had taken Merle to get his bike and Glenn went to put max in the car as Maggie hugged her sister. "Merle told me what all happened I hope you sue him. Go press charges in the morning and figure it out from there. They've got cameras on that store and witnesses. On a happy note Daryl and Merle aren't as crazy as I thought, you're totally falling for him. I'm happy you can work through everything Bethie... One wrong move and he's dead. I can't kill the little bastard that's in prison but I can sure as hell shoot this one." Beth was surprised that Maggie actually said it, but laughed at her sister anyway. "Maggie! Hush. You've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow at the farm for lunch." Maggie hugged her again and left.

Beth was washing the dishes when there was a knock at the door, it freaked her out at first but it was just merle. "Forgot ma phone. Woulda jus stayed but then Daryl woulda figured it out. Also you looked like us might need help cleaning up." Beth narrowed her eyes and nodded, before whacking him with the towel she'd used to dry her hands. "That's remind me, Merle Penn Dixon, what was with that 'brother-in-law' thing that the paramedic said?" Merle just laughed and dodged the next towel hit. "I had ta or they wouldn't let me know what was really wrong!" She knew he was lying, she'd just fainted they would have let him know that but she hummed instead and let him off the hook. "Just scrub the baking dish while I rinse these off." He nodded and got to work. "You know what Merle? Just for that you're gonna watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with me!" He nodded, knowing he didn't have anything else to do and she figured he was still worried about her feinting.

Merle was laughing at Madame Hooch's name as another knock came from the door and Beth didn't bother pausing it, Merle want the one getting up. She opened the door and Mr. Bagwell; spring a nasty swollen and taped nose, was standing on the other side with another man in a cheap suit, holding an envelope. "Miss Greene, I realize that I've severely hurt you with my Acton's. My lawyer has advised me on a few different ways this can go, and I've decided to-seeing as you've broken my nose- let you go. But here-" Beth knew why he'd stopped talking because the TV had been paused and she could feel Merle standing begging her, and see his shadow. "Go on, Mr. Bagwell." She encouraged, secretly delighted at his almost terror.

He cleared his throat, and his lawyer stepped up. "Instead of going to court and arguing back and forth we're willing to let you go with a check. I hope you decide to cash it. If you don't within the next week we'll surely be back with a lawsuit." The lawyer handed her the envelope and nearly dragged his client away. She was a bit annoyed that he would try to sweep it under the rug, but she knew one thing, if she took this check she wouldn't have to go through court. Merle turned back after they left, sat down and turned the TV on. Beth understood that Merle was trying to give her space. She went to her room and opened it wanting to see just how much it was and froze. She picked up her phone and called Michonne, who used to be a civil rights lawyer before her ex boyfriend tried to scam people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later she hung up and went back in there just as Harry, Hermione and Ron were trapped in the devil's snare. Merle looked to her as she sat by him. "I'm angry that he'd just try to sweep it under the rug, but this checks for ten grand." He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as she continued. "I called Michonne and she said that its up to me, but I could get more if I went through the court or none. She knows I can't go through a courtroom right now or she'd have already pressed me to press charges like Maggie wants.-she sighed- I take this and quit I can pay off my college loans and my sister's credit card. I could clean my slate and have over a grand left, I'm waiting for Sasha to call me about the baking thing. If worst comes to worst when my lease is up next month I can go back home." Merle nodded and drank the rest of his soda. "It's up to you girlie but if he's willing to pay us ten grand, hell take it. It helps ya too." She nodded, suddenly feeling like she had a good deal and Merle laughed.

"Ya know ya got the same look on your face as Daryl used to when I'd give him the rest of my school snack or make someone else give him theirs when he'd get on tha bus." Beth saw the look on his face and stayed quiet because he'd went from amused to serious. "My little brother sure does have some feeling for ya sunshine. He's the only Dixon I know that got his shit together before he was on death row or n. Hell even i'm still trying to get my shit tagether. I hope your serious about this, Lil bro's always been alifer. He finds something good and he's in, jus like that. I like ya a real lot but if ya don't want this then ya need to step away before ya crush 'I'm." Beth stayed quiet, half the reason she doubted it wouldn't work is that she didn't think she could be with anyone, but with Daryl it was easy. Merle sat and finished the movie as she thought, he left the credits rolling and went to the bathroom.

Beth stood and hugged him before he got to the door. "Merle, I do want Daryl. I'm just afraid. Of what I can't tell but it's there. And I'm gonna try my best not to hurt him." Merle hugged her back and then studied her face. "Both sides of the coin are there sunshine, can't pick up one without tha other. Ya just gotta know he's got a hell of a rough edge but he ain't never gonna treat you like that sum bitch did." Beth nodded and followed him to lock up. Once he'd left she crawled back in bed and slept hard.

Note: so that's it? For this chapter anyway! Let me know what you're thinking!


	13. Chapter 13

So, this last month I decided I was going to finish this fanfiction but no matter how hard I tried I could not make it right in my head with the way I started it so I'm going to actually rewrite beginning not completely but enough and I will be getting back to you as soon as I can with the rest of the story I already have everything laid out all I have to do is type it up which shouldn't take me more than a month since right now I have nothing going on and am living with my dad again. I'm actually starting tonight since I got my tablet back so I'll see you guys later and reset as soon as I can I'll keep it on the same accounts and fanfiction I'll just reupload everything thanks guys for the patients had a really bad year, but I'm getting back to it xo xo

Also, the promise stays the same. But I'm going to begin with Merle and Beth becoming friends first. Before she even meets Daryl


End file.
